Back and Round Again
by xX-Blue. Nymph-Xx
Summary: What if the events of their sixth year took a wrong turn? What if someone had forseen the events to come? So many questions and more.. Draco/Hermione, Severus/OC Rated T just incase! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE FEATURES IN THIS STORY! OKAY!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters except 'Selena'.**

**This idea just came to me one day so don't be too hard.**

Hermione sighed as she walked down the corridor. Why was Ron so stupid? She asked herself again. Can't he see that she is there for him yet he allows Lavender to drool all over him? Lavender and Parvati could be so exhausting as roommates. How did they function before coming to Hogwarts?  
Absentmindedly her feet lead her to the library where she continued to her usual corner table and sat not even realizing that someone was already there. Selena smiled softly at the bushy haired girl. Selena didn't say anything as it was obvious that she was caught in her own thoughts. Tapping her ball point pen on the table she continued her transfiguration homework. Hermione barely registered the familiar yet out of place sound as she continued to ponder over her best friend's ignorance.

Selena was more concerned with the problems of the change a quilt into a locket spell than the internal problems of the Golden Trio. If anything did happen, Albus Dumbledore the Great would have to sort that out, not her. After all Potter was spending quite a lot of time with him pretending that the rest of the school would not know.

Selena offered the muggle born a small smile as she left the library heading back to the Ravenclaw Tower. Hermione Granger didn't spare any thought to the encounter as she hurried back to her room. Lavender was entertaining Parvati on what Won-Won did and became even more passionate (if that was possible) when Hermione entered. Taking a few deep breathes when she reached her four posters just to keep her control. Hermione allowed a small smirk on her face as she deposited her books and did a quick protection charm. Fortunately for her, Parvati decided to drag Lavender out and head for dinner.  
Hermione as she was heading out the room door decided not to grace her friends with her presence. Instead she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. As she hurried though the halls of Hogwarts she wrote a quick note and headed to the Owlery.

Hermione didn't bother with her jacket as she rushed out of the castle but the minute she did she was shivering. However Hermione wasn't going to let that stop her. She marched down to the owlery in the freezing cold. Someone was already there. Ignoring that presence she made her way over to the school owls and selected one that looked up to a long flight in the snow.

Draco Malfoy was there tying a letter to his owl's leg. Hermione avoided Draco and continued trying to coax an owl down.

"Give it here, Granger!" Draco snarled as he grabbed her owl nuts and got the bird. "There!" he said handing the uncooperative bird to her and disappeared threw the door. Hermione offered his retreating back a small smile.

Once the bird was off, the bushy haired girl climbed up the snow covered walkways back into the castle. Draco's silver hair was seen retreating to the dungeons. Hermione's mind flashed thinking what was Draco doing out of Dinner then again she wasn't there either.

Selena as well wasn't at dinner as she was wondering the dungeons. It didn't take long for Draco to find the rogue Ravenclaw however it occurred the other way around with Selena sneaking up behind the preoccupied slytherin and scaring him. Anyone would expect the twitching boy to spin around and curse her, so Selena was all ready for his reaction. The second he spun he was caught in a silent "_perfectus totalis_," and lying on the floor.

"What do you want?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"To chat with my cousin," she replied daintily although the statement wasn't truly correct. Selena's mother and Draco's mother were second cousins and so she and Draco were in fact third cousins but the relationship when deeper than the two of them would admit.

"Then release me and make it quick." he snarled.

Selena gave a low chuckle as she pointed the wand to his face and whispered '_Finite_'. She quietly sat on the floor as Draco huffed and he too pulled himself into sitting position. "Quick?" Selena mused, her voice becoming light and airy. Draco wondered if that was a Ravenclaw specialty. "Very well, what are you planning to do? Are you in _his_ service? And what will become of you at the end of your task?" she fired in rapid succession yet at the same time holding her voice dreamily.

"What's it to you?" he replied barely whispering as his eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Draco, you need help. If you think the two lumps of meat that follow you around are going to cut it then you are a bigger idiot than I ever thought possible." She replied standing up and hoping he rose to the bait.

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Honestly Draco do you think I want any _reward_ that_ he_ could offer me?" she chided. "I want to ensure you're unharmed by the end of the year." she continued truthfully. "Draco, please tell me what were your orders?"

"It is my task, Cytress!" he snarled turning away and leaving. Selena stood there watching him leave. If her father was right then there was no telling what will come but destruction and as far as she could reason there was only three more that could change fate now.

Selena took a solitary walk back to Ravenclaw tower and though the dinner has ended she meet no one on her way.

Hermione didn't bother to attend dinner at all that night as she returned to her room. It didn't take long for her to finish up her remaining homework nor did it take long for her to read out the restore the library books she borrowed. Hermione restlessly lay in her bed wondering about the day. She was too busy fuming that she didn't see any happenings. Suddenly she recalled the familiar yet out of place sound he heard in the library. How could she forget the sound of a good too honest plastic pen tapping on wood? How could she forget the crisp of white sheets of paper, not parchment but paper! How did a wizard get such things? Unless they were muggle born like her or half blood like Harry. Then another thought crossed her mind, who was that girl? She hadn't seen her around.

Hermione didn't dream heavily and was awaked to the light of a new day. Normally she would be happy that another day dawned but she was not. Hermione couldn't place the reason but she did know that today everything will change.  
Selena, as well was having a hard time sleeping and waking was no easy task even on a normal day. The sun seemed to be laughing at her as she pried herself off the bed. Her roommates had already left as they were accustomed with her sleeping habitats and so they did not awake her. Any other day she would be grateful for that but today she couldn't help but curse. In her heart she knew that the tides will turn tonight, it was too late to stop but not too late to ease the problem, she hoped doubtfully.

Selena and Hermione were not the only ones to feel the sense of impending doom but by the looks of the full and merry Great Hall they were the only ones who seemed troubled by it.  
From the Head Table he scanned the hall, his eyes falling on the three nervous students. He too knew that tonight will be the night, the night he fulfilled his promise to more than just one.  
Selena's eyes swiveled past her onlooker as she stared at the Headmaster. Did he know or did he just make it up? She wondered as she grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the owlery. It wasn't exactly safe to use owls but she had little choice in the matter.  
Hermione decided to skip breakfast and head down to the owlery. Before she fell asleep she had written another letter but she too wasn't comfortable with using the owls to get the job down.

Selena knew she could not just approach the professor, especially this one, with knowledge that she should not have. The again her father should be more than a sufficient explanation and then again she didn't go around announcing such things. Through the entire double she watched the dark and mysterious man swoop around the room frightening the Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws were mostly obedient and didn't blot potions to receive his downright wrath. That didn't stop her from wondering if to half destroy the room. 'It might worth the risk,' she thought to herself quietly. Grabbing her clean mixing bowl she quickly made an old mixture her father taught her and then added some water and sat back for the fireworks.  
As expected it effervesces worked quickly making the room cloudy and forcing Professor Snape to have the students evacuate the room.

Angrily he turned on her and Selena despite herself couldn't help but feel a small pang of fear. She was not one to be afraid easily and it really did take a lot to get her to tremble but right now the Potions Master was successfully intimidating her.  
"Miss Cytress, Please tell me why you would add water to tar root and Moonbeans?" he asked quietly.

Gathering her wit around her and firmly squashing her fear, she replied "I wanted to see how quickly a room is cleared, Professor."  
Professor Snape's eyes narrowed ferociously "then you shall write a 500 word essay on the effects of your concoction."  
"Yes, sir." selena replied quickly "but, sir what about the meeting? Please don't attend." she said quickly.  
"What are you talking about, Miss Cypress?"

"Professor, you know very well what I am saying but please try to avoid it, please!" she whispered. It hurt her to go through all of this but there was only one way she could see it. "I know you promised Professor Dumbledore so keep you promise but don't have to the meeting!" she cried hastily.

"How do…" she started then hissed silently "this doesn't concern you, so please forget it."  
"If you say so professor but in the near future it will." Selena replied dismissing herself.

Selena was thankful that Snape didn't call her back but that didn't mean she was relieved. Would he honor her request? And even if he did, would the future still change? As much as she hated divination, it would really be helpful now.  
Hermione on the other hand was trying to find the source of her unease. It was lunch time that shone some light. Professor Dumbledore had sent Harry a note calling him to his office after dinner. She wasn't pleased in the slightest. In her head spun numerous horrid images of what could happen but unfortunately none did happen later that night.  
{End of Chapter}

**Well, One chapter done and it seemed to be heading in the right direction.**

**This is just a base idea so don't be too hard but be honest.**

**The story will get to the heart of the problem next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter, or the other characters except selena.**

Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous but then again he was with the Albus Dumbledore. Hermione, five years ago had said that once Dumbledore was there he was safe. How many times that statement had been proven true? He wasn't in Hogwarts when he got the philosopher's stone. He wasn't there when they were in the chamber. How would he know that Professor Lupin wouldn't take his wolfs bane potion? How would he know that Professor Moody wasn't the real one? He wasn't there in Hogwarts when he got the vision of Sirius? But he did come to save him from Voldamort. There was much he had experience and there was much that Dumbledore could have prevented but didn't! Quickly he shook those thoughts from his mind. Of course he trusted Dumbledore. Why wouldn't he?

At this time both Hermione and selena were in the library doing the exact same thing. They were both looking up important and easy to use spells. Hermione was looking up spells specific to Harry's strengths whereas Selena didn't care at all about approaching The Famed Harry Potter. That might have been the exact area she fell short. Then again how was this rogue Ravenclaw going to approach The Fabled Gryffindor and tell him that he was the major problem and the reason Voldamort was alive?

Severus on the other hand was swooping along the hallways of Hogwarts taking as many points as possible from any unfortunate soul who dared look at him or even blink. Anyone who knew him would know that he was venting his anger and anyone who really knew him would know not to get in his way. Of course knowledge of why he was doing it didn't bring any on what caused him to do it. To know that, you would have to be brave enough or frankly, foolish enough to ask him. If you did survive you would be none the wiser as he himself did not know why he was upheaval nor could he pin it on anything to soothe his mind.  
Severus was confused and that was just and plain. How did that girl, Miss Cytress know? He read her file. She was an outstanding student but neutral too. She definitely belonged in Ravenclaw as she got six O's and one A in OWLS but that was in History of Magic. She was in library often and helped out Madam Pomfey in the infirmary. It was amazing how she accomplished that feat. Madam Pomfey didn't allow anyone just so in her territory let alone help her. How come the teachers weren't boasting of her?

Hermione although she knew Harry wouldn't use the spells she got for him but that didn't stop her as she reached for the advance Book of Spells. At the same time Selena reached for it.  
"oh sorry," Hermione whispered not releasing the book.  
"May I have the book, please?" Selena asked softly tugging it down from the shelf. She was a bit taller than Hermione so had an advantage.  
"I'm sorry but I need it." Hermione replied tugging it in her direction. Selena gave an inaudible sigh.

"Very well we can share," selena conceded as she released her tight grip on the book. Hermione huffed at the effort to pull it down. In the end selena took it and they both headed for the corner table where they meet before.  
"Yesterday you were using a pen," Hermione said out of the blue.  
"Yes."

"How did you get it?"  
"I got it from a muggle book store." she replied not offended in the least.

Selena didn't mind her asking but that wasn't a topic she wanted to get into. "How come you were in a muggle bookstore?"  
"Would you suspect a wizard would be in a muggle bookstore?" selena asked.  
"No, not really." Hermione answered after some time. The conversation dropped there and both girls quickly got lost in their favorite sport, reading.

After a while selena sighed, was it really that hopeless. Probably if she knew what event caused the problem but she didn't have a clue where to begin.  
"By the way, I haven't asked you your name!" Hermione announced returning to the world.  
"No you haven't. Call me Selena,"  
"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I already know," Selena replied absentmindedly. "You're Harry Potter's best friend, right?" she asked finally facing her and staring into her eyes. Hermione felt the intensity of her gaze but her eyes refuse to shut or even look away. "Make sure you keep an eye on him, please!" she commanded breaking eye contract. "I can't tell you but make sure he doesn't let his temper get control of him."

Selena left the library in a rush. She had to find out what Draco was doing.

"Selena, don't you have class now?" a familiar voice called from behind her. Selena spun on the spot to stare at her dorm mate.

"Cho," she muttered as no excuse came to mind. She was heading in the opposite direction of the Ravenclaw tower and definitely not heading for transfiguration. Cho wasn't her greatest choice as a confident especially after what happened last year. No, there was nothing she could do to avoid transfiguration today so unwilling she allowed Cho to drag her off.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them and today she would teach us the art of improving chairs. Selena's attention was half hearted at best and more concerned with the annoying silver haired boy across the room whispering to his cronies.

"Miss Cytress, can you tell me what's so important that you cannot pay attention?"

"Sorry professor," selena replied not bothering to give an explanation as she met her professor's eyes. Professor McGonagall's lips tightened but she said no more as she turned back to the lesson.  
Selena tried to pay attention but she couldn't. Her mind raced over possibilities.  
Harry was the chosen one so shouldn't he be the one she watched?

Selena literally tackled Draco as he exited transfiguration and dragged him to a free classroom. "You're avoiding me!" she hissed very snakelike.  
"What of it?" he replied with a grunt.  
"Draco, he doesn't care for you. He doesn't care for anything!"  
"So! What about your father Cytress?" he replied savagely touching selena's sore spot. "I'm doing it tonight and nothing you can do can stop me!" he spat grabbing her hands and trying to push her off him.

Draco shrugged her off and tried to leave but was blocked as someone else entered the room.  
"Professor!" the two of them gasped in shock.  
"Well, this is an unexpected sight." he commented loosely as he grabbed Draco's collar and dragged him back to Selena. Wordlessly and wandlessly she bound him in invisible chains. Severus gave a slight nod. "I believe your little rant was also concerning this?" he asked. Selena nodded.  
"He intends to do it tonight." she replied. "Professor please believe me this has to stop." she continued quickly.  
"I wish that more than anyone." he replied softly, just barely above a whisper.  
"Let me go!" Draco screamed not knowing what was happening.  
"He can't disappoint the Dark Lord," Snape continued ignoring the frantic screams of the young Slytherin. "The punishment for that is sever,"

"What if he runs?" selena asked skeptical. Severus smirked unpleasantly as he took a step to Draco who fought even harder. Severus didn't seem to mind at all as he jerked back the sleeve covering his right arm. Selena gasped in shock as her eyes meet the green skull and snake imprint there. Slowly she raised her eyes back to her professor. "The tides are turning," She whispered. Severus's eyes bore into Selena's who was well aware of what he was doing as she gave a silent nod. "_Legilimens_" Severus dived into Selena's mind to find a bright blue sky with white puffy clouds rolling around. However there were some gray ones and some that seemed like miniature storms. Selena called up the memory most able to help her professor in his choice as she sat back and allowed him control.  
A young Selena ran down the hallways of Malfoy Manor and quickly ducked into a room. A young voice who Severus thought was the younger Draco was heard barreling down the hall calling for Selena. The younger Selena's attention was on a little black book sitting on a stone podium under very heavy protection charms. Under her breathe, a soft sing sound spell was whispered as the magic surrounding the book was cancelled. Together the younger Selena and her professor to be read the book.

Selena didn't know what to say when Professor Snape finished viewing the memory however Severus did the favor for her. "This shows many things," he stated looking her over once more.

"Professor, we must do something, there are only a few who now remain," selena advised "we need to work quickly.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Draco yelled finally tiring of their cryptic words.

"The world as we know it will soon end," selena replied dramatically. Severus reigned in a slight chuckle. Instead he turned to selena and with a slight nod of understanding between them two, he left. "Draco, if I release you, promise to be quiet and listen!" Selena implored as she turned to look at her cousin of sorts. Draco nodded and Selena whispered the counter spell.

"Well, spill!" he replied rubbing his arms to restore circulation.

"very well, the Dark Lord as he is so honorably called will win this war because the whole wizarding world is placing their fate into a young boy who is well just a boy, like you!" selena stated not caring to cloak the facts from him.

"Well what's your plan?" he asked. "Obviously you can't trust Potter to get the job done!" he snared.

"I suppose!" selena replied "You may be better if you so desire the role?"

"What role?" Draco asked suspicious.

"You're smart, Draco, figure it out." Selena replied leaving. Selena hurried back to the Tower as she ditched her charms class. Draco however followed her example. He ditched Charms and hurried to the Room of Requirements.

Harry Potter raced to Dumbledore's Office the second Charms class was finished leaving Hermione and Ron to their own devices. Selena offered a small smile as she saw the events unfold. "By tonight, they will be dead!" Selena spoke to the open air. It didn't take long for the sun to wan and Draco and Severus to walk their death march out of the castle. "How many times have I sighed these few days?" She questioned the passing breeze.

"See any Laylai*?" Luna's dreamy voice floated up as she pulled herself onto the roof where Selena sat.

"What do you see?" Selena asked as she gestured in front of her.

"I see what you see, but how do look at it?" she replied mistily.

"True," selena replied with a chuckle.

"I believe in harry," Luna replied spreading her arms wide.

"I wish I did too, but he is just a boy! It's in the title!" Selena replied softly "he's the boy-who-lived, the chosen one. He's one person, one boy!" Selena released another sigh. "Luna, he's just one!"

"That's why he has friends." Luna said looking on as the sun set.

"True!"

*A Laylai is another of Luna's creatures.

**Anyone want to guess Selena's origins?**

**And how she knows so much?**

**Please review! Any comments will be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late release. Exams and stuff!**

**Also feel free to read and review. any comments appreciated.**

As Selena predicted Severus and Draco returned bruised and battered but ready to face the challenge.

"I have no choice," Draco replied, "I have to," Selena nodded as she watched Draco opened the door to the Room of Requirement.

"Then do it!" Selena replied. "Go!" she replied. Draco gave a grim nod as he did what he had to.

Selena stood in a corner watching as the highest ranking of death eaters stormed though. As quietly as she could she hurried to the dungeons. "Professor, they're here!" Selena shouted as she knocked on the door. Surprisingly her voice was calm and her knock was soft yet he rushed out of the room. Selena smirked as she followed him. At the base of the astronomy tower, he commanded her to wait for him. Selena nodded as she left to wake the castle. Hermione and Luna had already gotten an early start.

Hermione and Luna had already awoken half the school and were herding everyone into the Great Hall. Selena hurried in, and armed herself with her wand; thirteen inches, alder with dragon heart string as the core. Selena heard the ruckus, and then numerous crashes and booms as a war began. Selena along with half of the school rushed out of the great hall to find Severus, Harry, Draco, Professor McGonagall and many order members fighting.

"Harry Potter, you're mine!" a snakelike voice hissed. The boy with the lightening scar whirled on the spot to face the most fearsome wizard of all time.

Selena rushed forward along with the rest of the students present. It didn't take long before Harry Potter was flat onto the cold stone floor and no longer breathing. "Every Body! Together!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she became over run by emotions.

"Harry!" Ron's sorrowful voice yelled as he clutched his best friend's body as the flashes of light and spells whizzed about.

"No, everyone out!" Selena yelled realizing that the corridors were shattered with dead bodies of the resistance.

"Let's go!" Severus said grabbing her hand. "Who else are the people you were talking about?" he asked

Selena's head spun as she and Severus worked their way through the dead bodies and the flashing lights. Selena was hardly aware of the multitude of spells that spurt out of her wand as her body's reflexes fell back on long learnt reactions for protection. "Who were the people you talked about?" Severus's voice finally made it though the daze that shrouded her mind.  
"Hermione, Draco, you and me!" Selena yelled trying to penetrate the loud bangs!  
"You get Hermione and…"  
"Meet you at your house! I know where!" Selena yelled as she hurried off. Hogwarts defenses were failing and there were no time for long explanations. Selena didn't know how she found Hermione but she was glad she did.

Ron was engaged in a battle to the death with a wizard who had many times the experience he and Hermione had combined. Selena was surprised at both their bravery and foolishness but that didn't stop her from jumping head first into the fray. "_Confringo"_ Selena yelled as the orange-yellow jet of light shot out of the alder wand. However Antonin Dolohov was ready and reflected it back at her. Selena dived to the floor, rolled and was back on her feet shooting as many jinxes as she could recall at the death eater. Hermione was her back up. Together they were able to finally allow Ron to get a solid stunner though. "Let's go!" Selena cried grabbing Hermione's arm and thinking of Weather Hill.  
Selena's feet crashed into solid ground which sent her and her carrier-ons falling face first onto the grassy earth.  
"Bloody Hell, where are we?" Ron screamed as he spat out mouthfuls of grass and dirt and looking around to see a vast difference from where they once were.  
"Explain later!" Selena puffed as she stood up once more, "Time to go to our ally's house!" she continued as she offered Hermione her hand.  
"Why should we trust you?" Ron asked as he snatched away Hermione's hand before she could grab Selena's.  
"I never told you," Selena replied quickly "you're not supposed to come anyway!"  
"Well, I'm here and you have to deal with that!" Ron replied angrily as his ears turned red and he gripped him wand tighter. Selena glared at him for a few seconds before Ron found himself hanging upside down in mid air.  
"This is no time to be fighting against friends!" Hermione yelled. Ron landed with a crack.  
"Sorry, you're right Hermione." Selena conceded "Call me Selena, and I'm on your side!" Selena replied offering her hand once more "Now please before he gets mad, let's go!"

Selena gasped Ron and Hermione's hand before she twirled on the spot. Together they appeared out of the thin air in a dark and dirty alley in the middle of lower London. With a soft hiss Selena reminded them to appear 'normal' yet Ron seemed to have no talent in listening to orders. Selena in the end grabbed him and dragged him up Severus's steps and onto the porch all the while he was protesting angrily. Knocking lightly Severus opened the door to an unhappy Selena, a constipated looking red head and a frustrated bushy haired girl. Without a word he admitted them, everyone turned to Selena waiting for an answer. Selena however didn't pay them any mind. Severus had already placed a kettle which now held steaming hot water. Methodically Selena prepared five cups of tea but only one was just hot water. Silently and quite at ease selena distributed the cups however Ron held the cup of only hot water.

"Where's my tea?" Ron barked angrily dashing the hot water to the ground unmindful of whose house he was in. within seconds Severus' hand was clutched around Ron's neck.

"Mr. Wealsey, be so kind as to remember where you are!" Severus spat clearly fuming. Ron gave a weak nod as his face turned blue. His ex professor immediately dropped him and retook his seat.

"Ron, if you want to, make your own!" Selena stated however her eyes were glues to Severus and more specifically his forearm.

"Draco, we need to remove the mark," Severus stated as he got up.

"Professor, wouldn't you need a very complicated restricting charm!" Hermione cried alarmed.

"Yes, miss Granger," Severus replied with his usual flourish as he led them into another room.

Selena and Hermione were intrigued by Severus's personal laboratory. The Potions Master was pleased by their reaction but still bothered by the young witch wealth of knowledge. The expression on her face when hermione mentioned the selective restriction spell was clearly stated however he knew she was well versed in occulamacy. Selena walked further into the lab and took a seat on one of the stools while motioning for Draco to do the same.

Selena beckoned Draco to her and invited him to sit. "It's a bit complicated but basically I'm going to place a seal on the mark then remove it." Selena explained hoping she won't get any questions however Draco didn't comply.  
"How are you going to remove it?"

"We have to remove the mark before anything else is done!" Severus said but that didn't sit well with Draco.  
"Do we have to cut off our arms?" he asked fearfully.  
"No!" Hermione replied also looking scared.  
"It'll be alright," selena assured. "Do you know how to do a restriction charm?" selena asked when she saw the complete doubt in Draco's eyes.  
"No!" he snared. Selena snickered but didn't give herself a chance to breathe as she rolled forward becoming serious as nothing had ever happened. Her wand pointed to the front door as she headed back to the living room. Her stance mimicked Severus's. The three other caught up quickly, five wands were pointed mercilessly at the door as all sounds stopped.  
"for heaven's sake Severus, I know your there!" professor McGonagall's voice filtered through the door.  
"Very well, how did I greet you when we meet for the job interview?" Severus asked.  
"Seriously Severus?" McGonagall asked her disbelief evident in her voice, "you didn't greet me, I greeted you and you stuttered your reply!" Severus gave a dry laugh that made the Gryffindor present shiver as he opened the door. McGonagall toppled in. with quick reflexes Severus and Hermione had caught her and gently carried her inside.

"What happened, professor?" Hermione asked as they rested her on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" McGonagall asked looking suspiciously at Severus. Selena quickly handed her a cup of steaming hot tea.

"Hold still, professor," Selena commanded gently as she flicked her wand. Selena cast a quick diagnosis spell on the older witch and was satisfied with the lights.

"So many things professor!" Ron replied eagerly however Severus, Draco and selena returned to the potion's lab where they began the removal process.

Draco reluctantly extended his arm to Selena who gently rubbed it as Severus gathered the necessary tools."Professor, are you sure we have to do this?" Draco asked nervously. Selena understood his fears and honestly shared them but she knew it had to be done. Instead she concentrated on Draco's arm and the ghastly green mark.

"The Dark Lord can track us through the mark," Severus replied. "Ms Cypress, are you finished?" Selena nodded as she removed her hands from Draco's arms.

"Yes, shall I remove it?" she asked picking up the silver knife on the counter. Taking a rag she poured a small amount of alcohol onto it then wiping the blade with it.

"You seemed trained in medicinal care," Severus observed out loud watching her face for careful sighs.

"So are you, professor!" she replied with a smile as she approached Draco's arm once more. The blond haired boy stiffened but allowed her to bring the cold metal to his skin.

Severus wasn't satisfied with her answer but he truly didn't expect her to give an answer. She had done a magnificent restriction charm and seemed to know what needed to be cut off so he gave his word and she looked to Draco expectantly. It was quite obvious from his face that he didn't expect her to consult him. Instead he gave a grim nod and selena dug into her robes.  
"What are you looking for?" he asked curiosity shining in his eyes. Selena didn't reply instead she pulled out and apple and literally shoved it into Draco's mouth along with a body binding spell. Gently she started to pierce into his arm. Working just under the skin she pulled the mark free from his arm along with the pale aperture it adhered to. Selena quickly dropped a generous amount of Essence of Ditty onto the raw area and wrapped it in the gauze that Severus placed there.  
"Professor would you like me to do yours?" she asked as she pulled the apple from Draco's mouth and pressed it into his other hand. Severus's eyes narrowed but he figured it might be easier if she did it and extended his arm. Selena quickly wiped away Draco's blood on the alcohol towel and proceeded to place the restricting charm. They were so silent that Draco got bored and left.

However his leaving didn't break the silence at all. Their breathing was even and matched as Selena's tongue wordlessly spin the complex charm. Without a word Severus drew the knife across his skin and in a silver flash his skin meet Draco's discarded one.

The silence continued as Selena poured a few drops of ditty into his wound. Severus bound it quickly with the remaining gauze. However the silence still continued. Neither felt the need to say anything as they stared at one other yet no legilimenacy was being used.  
"Professor what will we do now that Harry is gone?"Hermione's voice filtered in.  
"Why didn't we stay to avenge him?" Ron hissed angrily but neither McGonagall nor Hermione gave him an answer. Selena took it safe to assume that Ron and Hermione had just caught up on what was happening in the world now the golden boy was gone.  
"How would you avenge him Weasley?" Draco replied with a snare.  
"What do you mean you snobbish git!' Ron roared angrily.

"He couldn't take on the most powerful Wizard of all time, how could you?" Draco replied as he crossed his arms. "Seriously Weasley!"

Selena entered the room and ignored the two arguing boys. "Professor, how many are dead?"

"Many more than we know!" Professor McGonagall replied. "Tonks, Ginny, Harry," Ron bawled out angrily.

"What's the use of staying here? We have to avenge them!" Ron growled. "We should…"

"What use will it have?" McGonagall asked seemingly hopeless.

"We can always try!" Hermione replied.

"I have to see how many are still safe!" McGonagall said as she stood up and drained her tea cup. "I have to go, now!"

Severus accompanied her to the door and whispered something to her.

"Wait Professor!" Ron cried. "What about the rest of my family?" he asked.

"They're at the burrow; I'm going there right now!" McGonagall replied.

"I'll go with you!" Ron replied happy to accompany her, "come on, Hermione!"

Hermione looked around the room as everyone's eyes came to rest on her petite form. Right now she could clobber Ron but that would attract too much attention. "Sorry Ron, I have to stay here," she replied softly meeting Selena's eyes. Hermione remembered their conversation in the library and realized it was deeper than just advice.  
"You're not coming?" Ron asked with his usual thick skull.  
"No, she's not!" selena hissed saving Hermione the trouble as she pushed Ron out the door and slammed it shut! Everyone with the exception of Severus stared at her in shock. The sound of double apparition however jolted them back into action.

**Sorry for Killing off Harry!**

**Please forgive me! ps. review and who knows it may appear in future chapters.**

****Spoiler****

**Someone has very unique talents! read and review to find out more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now presenting chapter four!**

**Finally i have some 'me' time and will churn out more chapters.**

"We have to move," Severus announced.

"Why?" Hermione asked unsure.

"Because Minerva was able to find us easily," he replied, "pack what we need, I'll be in the basement!" he announced.

"In what?" Draco shouted at his retreating back but Severus didn't answer.

"How about we place an extension charm to a bag or something?" Hermione asked.

"that's a great idea, so what will we put the extension charm on?" selena replied happily.  
"How about, we use a knapsack?"  
"No, it's easy to know, we need something small!"  
"What about my purse?" Hermione asked withdrawing a small black purse from her school robes. Draco and selena nodded so she emptied it then proceeded to place the undetectable extension charm.  
"What will we carry?"  
"Food, definitely!" selena replied "and some clothes!"

"Where will we be going?" Draco asked.

"We're going camping," Severus announced as he entered the room once more carrying a tent.  
"Camping? Why?" Draco snapped heartedly.  
"Because we have no idea what we're doing or where we're going!" Severus replied directing his gaze at selena who gave a half hearted smile in return.  
"But professor, we have no books, no research materials, no..." Hermione retorted  
"I have a library!" he replied cutting her off. His words however brought utter joy to both Hermione and Selena as the two raced out to find said library. "Carry as much as we can!"  
"You'd think they'd stuck gold!" Draco replied amused at the scotch marks left behind, "there's something weird with those two!"  
"Keep your head on," Severus replied. It took two hours before the girls were able to select the appropriate number of texts to carry and a future four to select them.

By the time they were clutching Severus's hands outside his house, the place had been stripped and they've changed into muggle clothes. It is needless to say that both girls had their eyes glued to the two males who if anyone had asked if they would ever see them out of robes they would reply a Astounding 'no'.

Severus's thin frame was clad in a black trousers and a grey turtle neck with his wand usually stuck up his sleeve. Draco on the other hand found some green dress shirts and resized them, using magic of course with white golf pants, together with his platinum blond hair he looked like a young heir to his father's immense fortune (which was slightly true). Selena had found a huge red shirt which she transfigured into a dull red dress and pulled her usually plaited chestnut hair into a half of pony while Hermione transfigured a similar shirt into a pink replica of Selena's. Somehow Severus found them looking very similar.

Selena smiled as they clutched hands ready for Severus to apparated them away. Hermione squeezed Selena's hand tighter, Selena returned the pressure slightly. "If we ever get separated head for the Grand Abbey, we'll meet up!" Severus whispered as he led us outside the protection of his home.

Selena felt the unavoidable pull of apparation that sucked the air out of her lungs. Her feet crashed into the ground but she was able to hold her ground as they landed. Hermione's hand tightens on her but Selena didn't say anything as Severus release her hand and moved to set up the tent. Selena and Hermione carved circles around the camp placing wards. Draco however was inside setting up.

"Draco, have you ever considered a career in interior decorating?" Hermione asked as she entered. The interior of the tent was basically a medium sized circle. On one side was covered off in a rich green cloth to hide the bunk bed. There was also a makeshift kitchen with a grate to start a fire as well as a sink without working water. Draco and Severus had dusted out the tent while they were still at Severus' house and Draco outfitted it with some of Severus' furniture. He also transfigured most of them. The Slytherin outnumbered the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor so the most prominent color was green and silver. However there was some blue and gold. Selena didn't mind but Hermione couldn't help but scoff at the slytherin-ness.

"Very well, we have set up here for now but we still need a plan and also information." Severus announced as he called the group to attention. He turned to Selena and addressed her, "you have information for us. How do you know so much about these events?"

Selena sighed as she folded her legs under her. She was going to confess it all. "In eighteen years time, I used a time turn to travel back twenty seven. I spent nine years working my way here just to prevent that man's rise to power." Selena replied waiting for the angry insults or crazed questions.

"So you're meddling with time?" Severus asked. Selena nodded softly with down casted eyes. "How did you change your appearance?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," she replied still soft and shy.

"How I thought they were rare?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I thought you were my cousin?" Draco asked.

"I am," Selena replied as she quickly retraced her family tree, "Druella Rosier married Cygnus Black who is my great-grandfather or something like that!" she replied blushing under their inquisitive stare. Druella Rosier was Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black's mother. She was also the sister of Evan Rosier, a death eater who was killed by Moody after the first wizard war.

"So you're related to me?" Draco asked. "And Auntie Andromeda?" Draco stared at her open mouthedly as she nodded. "So I have a cousin from the future?"

"I came to ensure you had more!" Selena replied fiercely.

"At this year, you should be two years old?" Severus asked. Selena shrugged but her blush gave her away. Severus held in a chuckle at her shy look but the conversation soon drifted away as they both mentally calculated her age. Selena was actually 29 years old!

Selena didn't complain when she was given first watch instead she took it as an opportunity to relax her mind which was rovering over the fact that she just spilt her secrets. 'I would have to confess eventually!' Selena argued with herself. 'They would have figured it out,' she countered but she continued her mental contemplation as she kept a weathered eye on the hills. The wind blew through the purple flowers and the jade grass. Severus was whipping up some kind of potion and by the smell of it, it was polyjuice potion. Hermione and Draco were rifling though the books that were taken from Severus's library.

**Sorry but i could keep out of the library, nor could Selena nor Hermione and come on, its Severus! He's bound to have a Library!**

**Ps. please read and review.**

**Like how Selena's past is shaping up? Comment and tell me. **

**(remember Sev is 39-40)**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the long wait.**

**read and review, i guess.**

"Harry said that it was horcrux but I..." Hermione said as she reached for another book. Draco was buried under books and selena was busy leafing through ancient pages.  
"Professor, what do you know about horcruxes?" selena asked closing another book.  
"its dark magic that deals with trapping part of the soul in an object." he replied from the door way.  
"Anything else?" Draco asked standing up trying to recover circulation in his legs.  
"No," he replied.  
"thanks!" selena replied laying down on the carpet.  
"what are we going to do now? We've searched though each book we brought!"

"What we need now is food!" Draco announced as he looked though the cupboards.  
"Everyone here is a wanted criminal" Hermione stated, "we can't just go to the supermarket now can we?"  
"Yes, Granger." Severus replied walking into the hut. "There are many methods of concealment like Transfiguration and Metamorphism!"

It was easy enough to decide what to do from there. Hermione was chosen to accompany selena but since the polyjuice potion wasn't ready Severus did the honor of transfiguring her appearance. Hermione now sported long black hair still in its unbelievably curly form with a few freckles and a drastic drop in height. Selena on the other hand decided to have fun and made her features masculine and very young.  
"Be a girl!" Hermione hissed as she continuously changed hair lengths. Unlike Tonks she didn't screw up her face. In the end Selena appeared to be a tom girl who rolled in dirt too often. Draco got a laugh from that but kept his comments to himself. Sticking her tongue at him, she changed into a female version of him with long platinum blond hair and gray-green eyes.

Severus glared at her, "Change, we can't have too many similarities."

"Right away, boss!" Selena chimed as her hair shriveled and became bluish-black. That's how it stayed.

Hermione gasped selena's hand and apparated. Together they appeared in an unfamiliar yet very grimy alleyway. The bustle of muggle life outside caused both to reminisce of simpler times before reality caught up to them. They headed towards the nearby grocery store.

"What do we need?" Selena asked looking swamped by the number of muggles populating the small area. It was understandable as it was the end of the month. The clash and dings of the cash registers and the loud clatter had their heads spinning. Instinctively Selena's right arm twitched against her left sleeve where her wand lay hidden and ready.

"Come on!" was Hermione's only warning as she yanked Selena forward and dived into the mad rush. They had about fifty pounds with them and that barely covered the necessities. Hermione and Selena perused the aisles carefully as they fought to find the lowest prices. It was a stalemate between the two witches who were used to the muggle world. "Can you believe it was only yesterday that we were fighting in Hogwarts?" she asked. The grocery store was cramped but no one was taking a second look at the two misfit women.

"Hard to say," she replied. "You okay?" Selena looked carefully at the girl. Even with the long curly black hair and a head or two shorter, the brainy self confident girl shone through. Selena knew that what they were going to face would change them but the journey once started couldn't be stopped.

"You looked pretty good with the…" Hermione started but Selena had just spotted coffee for two fifty and rushed forth.

"I know, It's a habitat!" she replied as she returned with an armful. Hermione wasn't sure what Selena was referring too. "These are almost to their expiry date!" Selena complained as she dropped them into the trolley cart. "Most groceries use specials like that to get rid of almost expired goods." She continued with a sigh.

"I thought you were a pure blood!" Hermione stated obviously curious.

"I am, I came back four years before you guys started Hogwarts!" she replied. "I didn't know much about post- war Britain so I had to gather my bearings. I lived with a muggle couple until I learned enough to stand on my own then started again on my own."

"Sorry," Hermione replied quickly seeing that Selena found it painful to speak about these things. "I didn't know!"

"And that's why I can't hold it against you!" Selena stated smiling kindly.

Selena and Hermione returned to the campsite where they found Severus and Draco relaxing by the tent opening. It was clear that the two men were previously engaged in a close conversation.

Selena had an idea what they were talking about but didn't ask instead she helped Hermione carry the small yet necessary items into the tent. Severus took stock but Draco was shocked at how little it all was. They only had money for bread, cheese, butter, tea, coffee, and sugar. The milk was too expensive and neither of them could cover it. If the grocery was less crowded they may have confounded the cashier and brought more; serious times call for serious measures.  
"What we're going to live off this?" Draco asked confused. Selena didn't blame him but what could he do with only wizard money.

Selena frowned as she remembered that she did have muggle money in a muggle bank. After all she was a witch and took advantage of that heritage when she first came to the past. "I could get more money," she confessed finally.  
"How?" Severus's thick baritone voice replied oozing sarcasm.  
"A bank?" selena stated purely.  
"How? Robbing one?" Draco piped in.  
"you've a muggle bank account?" Hermione guessed.

"Yup, but I can't just walk in there!" she replied thinking quickly. Her bank card was with the rest of her stuff back at Hogwarts. Mentally smacking her head she chided herself for not being better prepared.

"Wait, we could use mine but my bank card is back in my parents' house." Hermione replied remembering when she first got it. It was the day after she turned eleven and before she knew she was a witch. Hermione always suspected something was different about her but attributed it to her thirst for knowledge. Of course when Professor McGonagall came and explained what she really was she was ecstatic but if then she had known she would be here with an ex-death eater, the son of a death eater and a time traveler then she would have been in tears back then.

"Are you parents even safe, Miss Granger?" Severus asked bring her out of her interlude. Her eyes became wide.

"What do you mean?" she stammered evidently confused.

"You are the brains behind Potter and so the dark lord would have targeted your parents after you slipped through his fingers." He replied quite plainly. Hermione glared at him unsure what to do.

"Why are you now bringing this up, Uncle Severus?" Draco asked looking intently at the potions master.

"Because it has now become relevant" Selena replied looking at no one in particular. Hermione's angry gaze fell on her but Draco wrapped an arm around her and steered her to the bunk beds. Severus turned and left the tent. Selena didn't know why but hurried after him. Together they stood in silence yet it didn't affect them.

**well it seems the relationship is working well so far.**

**remember that they can't be rushed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Selena's mind rolled over the possibilities that her theory was correct. In the future, Voldemort placed very high protections around his personal property. That snake that was always at his side was under a continuous bubble charm. The diary that opened the chamber of secrets a few years ago was his one recording his days as a teenager. From the information Selena gathered it seemed very plausible that his teenage years were his best considering he was an orphan child.

"Professor, do you think _he _placed a horcrux in Gringotts?" selena asked approaching him when they were alone. Hermione and Draco were spending more time together since the argument the day before.

"What's your reasoning?" he replied as he set a pot of water to boil. Selena knew how to make money quickly and how to make it last. Together they began peeling potato manually. Severus refused to use magic when cooking and selena didn't mind as she always did it by hand anyway.

"He likes trophies since Harry's body…." She stopped her mind following another trail. "Where did Harry and Dumbledore go that evening?" she asked wondering why she hadn't thought of it before.

"Seems like we have a lot of leads," he commented realizing where she was going. "I don't bother about the oddities of Albus Dumbledore." He stared at her literally seeing the wheels turning.

"Hold on," she replied summoning a pen and a pad. It was the muggle ball point pen she used in the library. Instantly she began jutting down different theories. With Severus' help, the two of them refined it and came up it a plan that also went down on paper.

Hermione and Draco returned shortly before dinner. Selena and Severus prepared mashed potatoes and boiled eggs. There was also turkey bacon from breakfast and lunch. Selena found some really cheap ones and brought a lot. It was clear Severus wasn't please with their behavior but they had an important issue to convey.

After dinner neither Draco nor Hermione rose to clear away the dishes so Selena pulled her wand out and sent it off. "We have some information," Selena started since Severus seemed to be holding a glaring war with the tent roof. "We believe that the madman has one of his horcrux in Gringotts." Selena had taken to calling Voldemort by 'madman' after a comment on him by Draco.

"And how do you figure that?" Draco sneered but Hermione quickly hit his hand, trying to chide him. Draco locked eyes with her and the two seemed to have disappeared in their own world.

"I'll explain when you too stop making goggle eyes at each other." She replied annoyed at their behavior. Hermione and Draco shot her a pair of angry glances while the look in Severus' eyes registered amusement. Selena continued, "The madman lived as an orphan right?" Hermione nodded stiffly "so he wouldn't have any money but a building like Gringotts attracts people to it. He believes he is better than anyone and so would want something in there so what's better than his soul."

"It makes sense but the problem is how we are going to get in there. None of us can go out surely." Draco replied still a bit irritated.

"You said it a few days ago, we rob a bank." Severus spoke up.

"Are you mad?" Hermione shrieked. "How on earth are we going to rob a bank? The goblins guard their treasures with their lives." She took a deep breath and recited from memory, "_Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there."_

"Yes but it's not for greed," selena pointed out, "and the madman could have stolen it."

"Not could, he would." Draco inputted but Hermione huffed.

"There is no way we could break into Gringotts." Hermione replied deciding to be stubborn.

"We have a plan." Selena said pulling Draco in as she handed him a paper with all the plans written on it. Silently his eyes moved back and forth as he read the words. Selena could see that Hermione wanted to join in but still thought to be stubborn. Accidently she caught Severus's eye and shared an amused look with him.

"Seems sound," Draco conceded as he handed the paper over to Hermione who grabbed it with false show of anger and read it through.

"Are you sure you want to pretend to be Bellatrix?" Hermione asked.

"Beats being Rodolphus," Selena shrugged, "Draco, are you Bellatrix's heir?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if she's written me off by now!" Draco replied looking curious as to her plan. "She might though."

"Bella cares about family and who else will it go to?" Severus replied with a slight chuckle. "Also we should take other things to throw them off our trail."

"So would Draco be able to touch the items inside?" Selena asked as she was aware that only the rightful owners could retrieve their treasures.

"It depends," Hermione replied getting up and heading for her purse. Without a word to the others she began digging through looking for, Selena guessed was a book.

Sure enough, Hermione pulled out a book. All of them with the exception of Draco huddled around the book reading alongside her. Unfortunately for them the book didn't have the required information. Severus didn't mind as he told them that they'll cross it when they reached there.

"So when will we be beginning this?" Hermione asked.

"After a few trips to the bank," Severus replied.

"Why?" Draco asked "we can go now!"

"It's better if we're prepared," came Severus's easy reply.

"But I've been to the Malfoy's vault many times they're in the same area as the L'estranges and the Blacks." he replied. "There is a waterfall that doesn't wet you and a dragon. The goblin has to place their hand on the door to keep it open." he replied.  
Severus and selena exchanged glances. "We'll need a goblin." Hermione said finally.

"We could always imperious one," Severus replied nonchalant. "I'm curious about the waterfall."

"I've seen it but never passed through it." selena replied. "My family's vault is around there."

"How does it work?" Severus asked apparently unfamiliar with it.

"I don't know!" Hermione admitted as she scanned the book. Reaching to the end she looked confused and began again. Draco held a decidedly smug look. "There's nothing here." She huffed. Selena offered a sympatric smile to the girl but didn't say anything opting to leave it to the lovers to handle.

The following day was when they decided to act. Severus thought that having four people there was too much and didn't have confidence in numbers. Hermione and Draco decided that it was unfair to leave someone out so after a whole hour of arguing Draco and Hermione also disillusioned themselves and apparated to Diagon alley. Selena sighed as she morphed herself into Bellatrix L'estrange with confirmation from Severus and Draco.

She glared at them all for good measure and didn't allow the haughtiness and contempt slid from her face. She apparated with Severus who insisted that they moved with a sense of purpose. Severus was to be her mouth piece and say things that the real Bella would say. Softly and slightly shimmering he padded alongside her. She opened the doors to Gringotts after a contempt filled glare to each of the guards. "It's under Wizards' control," she whispered barely moving her lips. Severus didn't reply as he crossed the threshold along with her. Together they walked to the last of the Goblins with Draco and Hermione on their tails.

"Madam L'estrange, it is good to see you," the goblin said in an undisguised sneered.

"Matters not," Selena spat "let me see my vault." She commanded.

"As you wish," he replied then whistled high and loud. Another goblin came forth and proceeded to lead them away.

"Come, please, Madam L'estrange" he said as he too whistled but instead it was shrilled. A cart came rumbling through the open cave. Selena cast a glance where she thought Severus was and felt a tug on her arm in reply. Together all five of them climbed on and the cart rolled forward at first but soon was racing through the track as they climbed lower and lower. The surroundings rushed past them with a blur. Selena frankly didn't know front to back or up from down. Until a shower of cascaded water caught her eye in the distance, she tumbled through the deeper layers of Gringotts uncoordinated. Selena pulled out her wand and trained it onto the Goblin readied for anything. Suddenly the cart lunched.

**sorry for the cliff hanger but you'll understand why soon.**

**reviews are always sweet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So So sorry for the delay. I seemed to be a bit distant from the story.**

**Anyhow I will make up for that I promise. Read and Review please!**

"Come, please, Madam L'estrange" he said as he too whistled but instead it was shrilled. A cart came rumbling through the open cave. Selena cast a glance where she thought Severus was and felt a tug on her arm in reply. Together all five of them climbed on and the cart rolled forward at first but soon was racing through the track as they climbed lower and lower. The surroundings rushed past them with a blur. Selena frankly didn't know front to back or up from down. Until a shower of cascaded water caught her eye in the distance, she tumbled through the deeper layers of Gringotts uncoordinated. Selena pulled out her wand and trained it onto the Goblin readied for anything. Suddenly the cart lunched.

Selena felt the goblin under her and instantly she grabbed unto him and knocked his head against the stone floor. Severus was struggling to his feet as the shimmering light drained from him. Selena also felt the slight discomfort as her features were changed to normal. She didn't actively morph but didn't have a moment to think about that.

"_Imperio,"_ Severus hissed pointing his wand at the goblin. Selena turned to look around and heard the unmistakable growling of a dragon.

"There's a dragon nearby." She whispered. Hermione looked fearful but was the first to forward. Severus ordered the goblin forward as well, and instructed him to place his hand onto the door. Selena stood guard and took over the curse as Severus, Hermione and Draco entered the vault.

"What are we looking for?" Draco asked looking around hesitantly. Hermione step sided a golden serving tray.

"Harry said that he looked for Hogwarts items." Hermione replied looking around unsure. "I don't know what it is. It could be Gryffindor's, Slytherin's, Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's"

"What about that?" Draco asked pointing to a bronze goblet with a badger.

"It's Helga Hufflepuff's goblet."

"Draco, try to pick up something nearby." Severus stated "let's see if you are Bellatrix's heir." Draco nodded and turned to a chair nearby. Hesitantly he reached out and touched it. Nothing happened! No burning, no multiplying nor any other reaction. "Then you are Bella's heir." Selena was looking on by the door.

"I love it when I'm right!" she called. "get the cup and let's go!"

"Draco," Severus called bringing his attention back. "You heard her!" Draco nodded and reached for the shelf. "And don't forget our little plan!" Draco nodded at this too and turned and started stuffing other artifacts into his cloak.

Suddenly there was a loud shout from where they started. Selena's attention diverted immediately but still the goblin was under her spell. Unsure who there was she inched forward, her wand arm out. "Draco, get the cup." She heard Severus hiss and then a clatter but she didn't look behind. "Let's go," Severus called as he, Hermione and Draco who was holding a bronze goblet exited. Selena cancelled the spell then added a _stupefy_ for good measure.

The door to the vault slammed shut. They didn't need it any longer so took no notice of this. What was on their mind however that was someone was coming. Immediately they ran. Draco being the least accustom was last but not by much. Selena and Severus were in front while Hermione and Draco lagged behind. Once more they were close to the dragon but from a different entrance. The good thing however was that the dragon was on the other side of the room but the bad thing was so was the others who they heard from inside the vault. "What do you mean i am already by my vault can't you see that it is there and I am here! Now keep going!" came the unmistakable shouting of Bellatrix L'estrange. It was quite a coincidence that she had chosen the very day they had to come Gringotts.

"What has she got in her hand?" Hermione asked unable to place the long glittering object she held.

Selena turned to spot Bellatrix just as she spotted them. "Traitors!" she screeched as she advanced. Severus's reaction was immediate; he grabbed Draco and pushed him forward.

"We're not getting out through the front!" selena yelled as they once more broke into a run. "How are we escaping?"

"Just run!" Hermione yelled not sure of what they ought to do."

Bellatrix yelled hex after hex behind them. Selena whirled around and parried each spell wordlessly. "Run, I'll catch up!" selena yelled allowing them to recede further into the confusing layout of the immense underground bank.

Severus nodded briefly as Selena fought with Bellatrix. He wasn't sure what to make of her but they had to get away with the horcrux and then destroy it. Selena parried another spell and while her barrier didn't break she skid back a few feet. "You are his lieutenant." Selena remarked laughing slightly easily masking the adrenaline and fear pumping through her veins.

"You will die!" She screamed banishing her wand like a whip.

"You've been screaming that for two minutes straight!" Selena replied unearthly calm while sending out a steady stream of tripping and cutting jinxes. Bellatrix angrily slashed all of them but then send an exploding spell along with a tripping charm. Bellatrix slashed them apart but that caused the exploding spell to explode prematurely. Selena didn't stick around to watch Bellatrix being blasted back. Immediately she was heading for the cart that Bellatrix arrived on; Selena tapped the cart twice with an animation charm. The cart started to move slowly then accelerated as she meet large incline and started to head uphill.

"Need a lift?" Selena asked as she spotted Severus, Draco and Hermione. No one saw Severus's slender lips tug slightly at the corner as selena forced the cart to slow down. "It's not stopping!" she cried pulling at what she thought was the brakes. The cart did slow but didn't stop.

"Jump!" Severus ordered. Draco was the first to obey. Running as fast as he could, he flung himself into the cart. He landed with one foot in and one foot out. Selena grabbed his flailing arms and yanked him in. Next was Hermione who landed a lot better than Draco. Selena steadied her and turned to Severus who was doing an unusual and amazing thing; he was flying. There was nothing holding him up and nothing seemed to propel him forward yet he was there in the air and following the cart with only his volition. Selena's face was a picture of curiosity as she looked on but Draco and Hermione's shrieks reminded her that she had a cart to drive. Severus entered the cart and landed. "Questions later," he replied. Hermione and selena looked gloomy but turned their attention forward.

"Where do we go?" selena asked as she spotted a split track up a head.

"Left?" Draco replied clearly unsure. Selena nodded and decide to trust him. It turned out left was a very good idea as they climbed higher up.

"Call again," selena commanded Draco who chose right this time. According to Severus, they were past the main entrance and climbing. The cart was speeding beyond selena's control but she was still able to steer, if there was such a thing. Draco and Severus seemed fairly reliable at choosing parts while Hermione and selena didn't always make a break through. "Are we going to hit the roof or crash from something?" selena asked looking around nervously. While they weren't able to see anything the walls were usually different from the vaults even at high speeds and also the tunneling was slightly cruder than below.

"There may be an exit point..." Severus replied but the conditional was noted.

"Are we..." Hermione started but then a light ahead caught everyone's attention. "is that an exit?"  
Through fate or luck or some other factor, selena decided to look back. And the slight wasn't pretty.

"You might want to see this," selena said in a less than inviting tone. Sure enough the other three looked back to see a cart full of goblins and one Bellatrix L'Estrange racing behind them. Thankfully too far for spells to clash, but she was still gaining. Severus once again faced forward looking at the light.

"Here's the plan, we're blasting that hole open. Once in the sunlight we apparate, can you apparate in mid air?" Severus asked his black eyes searching each face.

"We can try," selena replied.

"Good, and head for our safe area. Remember no direct apparating! Put jumps in between and don't stand in one place to do it either!" he commanded with the air of authority. "Good, let's go!"

"_Bombada_" was four aggressive cries and the ceiling of Gringotts was no match. The cart was showered with falling rocks and debris but not as much as the underneath cart as the one Severus, selena, Hermione, and Draco were in was lurched through the hole but a second set of four simultaneous blasting spells. Four distinct pops were heard and a cart tumbled off the roof of Gringotts and crashed into the vacant streets of Diagon Alley.

**Seems to be shaping like how I hoped!**

**I promise I'll have more out soon so please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Selena appeared from thin air in front an old couple who just exited their apartment block. "Good morning, Sir, Miss." She said without missing a beat and strolled down the road like she did it every day. Neither the old man nor his mousy little wife realized that her hair changed from chestnut brown to honey gold or that she dropped a few inches. They both just looked at her confused as she continued on her apparent merry way. Selena wasn't merry at all. Her heart was hammering and her hair was shifting color quickly but thankfully fluently too. She resisted the urge to glance about or to apparate immediately. Taking a few deep breaths, she turned into a clothing store and strode straight into the changing rooms. Without locking it, she apparated.

Draco however had the best luck. He apparated into the male cubicles of a very popular pizzeria. Without waiting he apparated again and appeared just outside Hyde Park. Swiftly he entered and headed for the first clump of trees he spotted.

Hermione appeared by Convent Garden. She was terrified and looked around suspiciously. Immediately she hurried into the first restaurant and shaking like a leaf she sat down. Hermione tried to shallow a few calming breathes but imagines of racing through the caves at Gringotts caused her heart to race once more. It took Hermione some time to calm down and then apparate to the grand arch.

Severus had an easier time with his process. He apparate to peddle hill then to Grand Arch when selena herself apparated in. On reflexes they both pointed their wands at each other at the same time each with a binding spell on the tip of their tongues. "Strange, we had the same idea." selena rasped as she wiggled over to her wand. First was casting the counter spell on Severus who then released her and helped her up. Hermione apparate just in time to see both of them dissolve into rib cracking laughter.

"Professor?" she said cautiously, "selena?" Severus was the first to calm down.

"Now we wait for Draco," Severus pronounced. Selena nodded and took one of the benches nearby.

"What was that about?" Hermione whispered sitting with her.

"We hexed each other at the same time." she replied stifling further giggles. "Using the same curse."

It wasn't long before Draco joined them and they all returned to the tent. Selena was curious about the look of absolute relief she spotted in Hermione's face but decided to let it go. The bronze cup was wrapped in newspaper and hidden in Hermione's extended purse until they found out how to destroy it.

The following day, selena disguised as an old man with a long silver beard in memory of Professor Dumbledore apparate to Charring Cross Road and picked up a Prophet and a Quibbler. Draco had helped himself to some of his aunt's galleons. Selena returned and as everyone predicted Harry and Albus's death's where on the front page and full of slander. "There's no information on where the bodies are!" Hermione angry cry came as she spanned the paper for the fifth time. "There are only lies and more lies."  
Severus finally became impatient and pried the papers out of her hands to sit and read.

Selena listened as Draco and Hermione fought over ideas on what to do about the cup, about Harry, and about finding the rest of the horcruxes. Silently she got up and joined Severus in the kitchen. It was surprising to see how well he cooked. Just like how well he brewed potions. Draco also had some hidden talent with cooking but selena possessed the best ability in gaining low cost food while Hermione's was sneaking into libraries.

"Is that why you looked like you never slept?" Draco asked as she returned from a successful trip.

"What do you mean?"

"In Hogwarts you looked tired but didn't have any bags under your eyes!" he responded as she blushed furiously.

Selena snickered lightly as she exited the tent to take watch. Surprised but happy to find Severus had followed her, she turned to him.

"Are you familiar with the theory of time travel?" he asked in his sweet baritone voice.

"There are many, I prefer the idea that time flows like a river. If there's a change, then it will change course." selena replied not meeting his eyes but instead staring past his ears.

"It seems to be best when one uses a time turner for short periods but what about for long?"

"I hope it's the same or at any moment..." selena stopped as she didn't want to speak the words as it may make it a reality.

"I did the calculations and it seems you're not familiar with this future at all." Severus said taking advantage of the silence. "What came before?"

Selena's gaze focused immediately on his face and even occulmacy could hide her concern and fear. "It's not pretty," she stated shifting slightly. Severus stared at this woman who looked so tough facing Bellatrix yet not like she wanted to curl up and cry. Suddenly he felt like he had to comfort her but he resisted as she spoke again, "I'll tell you another time, if you still want to hear," reluctantly he nodded as he allowed her to have her way.

"I will hold you to that promise," he replied smoothly.

"And you won't like it," selena sighed. He was a spy after all so gathering information was part f his credentials so she expected it. Behind her eyes she allowed a door to open briefly and spanned the contents then slammed it shut. No, she didn't want to stay there too long.

Hermione and Draco were pouring over Hogwarts, A History together. Severus peeked in but decided not to interrupt them. After all, there was no need. "Do you really think so?" Draco whispered.

"It makes sense," Hermione pointed out, "the office is full of them. Plus, he was still in charge."

"Hermione, they already placed a new headmaster," Draco replied sounding a bit worried.

"They're planning?" Severus asked unsure.

"Well, it's not strange." Selena stated with a shrug.

"True, we did plan out our route before we took it." Severus replied as he stepped further away from the tent flap.

"They'll tell us eventually." Selena told him. Together they edged away from the tent.

"Where else could a horcrux be?"

"There's the snake,"

"Also the one Dumbledore has,"

"There are seven including the madman himself."

"We have a long way to go," Severus said as he sat down on the grassy floor. "There are the ones we don't know about." Standing in silence the pair compiled a list of what they did know. There's the diary, the snake, the ring and the cup. "So what is our plan?" he asked, "Bella will check to see what's missing and will realize what we're doing."

"There are two more including the madman himself." Selena pointed out. "Plus, he won't worry since we took other things from the vault too."

"Why do you say that?" Severus asked looking at her curiously.

"In the future, he usually doesn't worry even when he allows his most active resistance to roam freely." She replied turning to the reddening sky. "Then again these are his ties to immortibilty."

It was almost dinner time when selena reentered the tent to prepare dinner. Of course Severus was the best cook available in the camp, mostly due to living on his own but selena wasn't so badly off that she couldn't cook. Easily she opened a pack of spaghetti and emptied it into a pot of boiling water with a pinch of salt. Setting some knives to chop up tomatoes and onions, she placed a second pot on the stove with a little water. Into the few drops of water went the tomatoes and onions finely diced and a few herbs from the potion stores. Selena and Draco had placed every single thing they got their hands on into Hermione's purse so they were pretty much stocked in every department but food.

The pasta came along nicely and together they ate it in the 'living room'. The tent was round so there were no rooms per se but the area was divided up. In the 'living room was a green sofa and a few body pillows; transfigured from the original cushions on the other chairs they didn't bring. Draco did do the decorating and it was mostly impressive. Severus and Hermione sat on the sofa while selena confiscated the silver body pillow and Draco got the blue bean bag. To be honest, Draco didn't like the bean bag but the two females forced him to leave it like it was so he had no choice. Poor guy.

"Draco and I were talking and we've decided that we knew who will know where the next horcrux is." Hermione piped up finally. She waited bubbling with impatience for a hint to moving on.

"Who?" selena replied deciding to act it out.

"Professor Dumbledore," she exclaimed "harry said that Dumbledore was carrying him to hunt, so it must have been for horcruxes. So we ask Dumbledore,"

"But..." selena edged as she stopped. Severus rolled his eyes annoyed noting that Gryffindors do not tell good tales.

"But he has a portrait in Hogwarts! It's here in Hogwarts, A History." on cue Draco slipped the book out from under the sofa and handed it to her on the correct page. "All headmasters are bound to Hogwarts and will appear as a portrait in the Headmaster's office when they die." she stopped looking around.

"As interesting as it Hermione, we cannot simply walk into Hogwarts and up to the headmasters study." Severus pointed out.

"Yes, but there are more than one headmasters in the office, we could ask Phineas Black." Hermione said looking at Draco, "there's a portrait of him back at the Headquarters. We could go there get it and leave."

"Where's the headquarters?" Selena asked curiously.

"It's under a fidelius charm, so there is no point in you or Draco going." Severus pointed out then turned to address Hermione, "but why do you think Phineas won't tell the new headmaster?" Hermione looked blown but Severus wasn't finish, "the new headmaster would know where Dumbledore body is."

"So we ask the headmaster?" Draco piped in sarcastically.

"Good plan, walk into a deadly school and say 'hello old friend, don't mind us wanted traitors but where's Professor Dumbledore's body?' sure!" Selena added in.

"Obviously not," Severus replied his voice silky and oozing venom.

"We kidnap him?" Draco pitched in sarcastically.

"Exactly,"

"And who is the new headmaster, anyway?" Hermione asked finally placing her two cents.

"That's the problem, we don't know," Draco piped in.

"Well, it's a good start but we're lacking information!" selena confirmed flicking her wand and sending the utensils and dishes to wash.

"We could break into the Daily Prophet." Draco pointed out "or we could as a wizard or we could charge in blind."

"Where is the madman's hideout?" selena asked her mind racing "he won't use Hogwarts would he?"

"Maybe not, if he's still at the Manor," Draco added.

"Then we could bust in!" Hermione replied happily "we still have our school robes." Selena couldn't help but burst out in good humored laughter at this.

"He wouldn't use Hogwarts as his hideout; the place is too precious to him for that." She pointed out. "However it is a good idea to ask Phineas Black for information, if you could get any out of him in the first place."


	9. Chapter 9

So it was decided that Severus and Hermione alone would go to the headquarters and Draco and Selena would look for more information. Draco was happy with the arrangement but had no choice since Severus's silver tongue would be needed and Hermione would go to watch his back.

"I don't get it why are we stuck with digging for information?" Draco asked.

"How about we move camp and everyday at exactly six pm we apparate to the Grand arch to pick you up?" selena suggested as she too was unsure with letting them go by themselves.

"That's a good idea," Severus replied. He too was thinking of the probability that they were caught.

"Then its settle, Draco and I will collect info for other horcruxes and you and Hermione will get the info on this one." selena replied finally relenting.

Selena turned to Draco as soon as Severus and Hermione apparated. "We need information and the best place to get it is in the ministry," selena said.

"Now you're being insane." Draco pointed out.

"We're not going to barge in there!" she gasped

"Then how?"

"Planning!"

"Still it's insane!"

"I know,"

meanwhile Severus and Hermione appeared out of thin in on the streets of London. Together with practiced stealth, they climbed the stairs of Grimmauld Place, no. 12 and headed inside. Hermione threaded as carefully as she could while Severus moved with the easy grace he had when preying on Students. The portrait of Mrs. Black stood quietly as the pair passed it into the kitchen.

Selena smiled as Draco worked out her meaning. "You want to go by a wizarding family and get their daily prophet?"

"It's not a bad idea!" selena stated defensively.

"The real question is whose?"

"Since yours is not an option, what about mine?"

"Don't you just want to see your family?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would be lying if I say no," selena replied softly. Draco stared at her for a few minutes trying to figure her out.

"You know I've never heard of a cypress family!" Draco replied. Selena snickered.

"Of course you haven't!" she giggled "because it's not one. My family is the Whitegream." Selena replied laughing although her expression showed differently.

"Why didn't you use your real name all the time?" Draco asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if I would succeed." She admitted truthfully. Draco looked at her curiously as he realized what was going through her mind. "Don't worry," she replied lightly, "however they're not in England right now,"

"Then where are they?" Draco asked curiously. Why was she being so secretive?

"Okay," She sighed "but cover for me." Draco nodded. "Tomorrowisthedaymyparentsdie " Selena blurted out the confession. Draco gaped at her. "I want to see them one more time but you don't have to come or anything," Selena said backing away, "just cover for me." Draco nodded shocked. What was she going to do? "Don't worry I won't stop their deaths but I don't have many memories of them so I just…wanted to see them." She said as she left the tent waving happily.

Selena sighed as she allowed her smile to drop. Without taking time for a second thought, she apparated with a loud crack onto a broken piece of concrete. Her house stood tall but her parents weren't there. They were in the park lower down the road. Yet Selena didn't head there. Instead she pulled out her wand and tapped the door which opened despite the many enchantments on it. Selena pushed the door the rest of the way and entered a house that she had almost on memories of. The younger version of her was by her grandmother and would never return here.

"Master, Missus, is back," a little elf sang as she entered the parlor. The already huge eyes grew wider as they landed on Selena standing in the foyer. "Little Missus is big," the elf stated as it bowed.

"You know me?" Selena asked confused.

"Lucky knows little Missus." The elf confirmed. "Lucky knows little missus is also by Missus's grandmother," Selena's confused looked melted into a smile.

"Would Lucky like to come with me?" Selena asked.

"Sorry Missus but Lucky has to finish preparing Dinner for Missus and Master." Lucky replied leading Selena to the kitchen.

"Okay," Selena replied. "Can you do me a favor?" Selena asked softly. The little elf stood up straighter listening attentively.

Severus and Hermione were able to enter the place easily and headed for the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

Severus lightly tapped the portraits frame and waited for Phineas to appear. "Well, if it isn't the ex potions teacher!" he said sarcastically. "What are you doing in the home of my family?"

"your family is finished Phineas," Severus pointed out..."

"All is not what it seems,"

"So you say but have you any proof?"

"What do you want?" Phineas grudgingly asked.

"Simply to know something,"

"And what's that?"

"Where's the previous headmaster's body?"

"Don't you read the papers?"

"I rather not be fed lies!"

"With your allegiance you should have had your fill,"

"Then fill me with something other than lies, where's Dumbledore's body?"

"How would I know?"

"Because Phineas, you have the most influence of all," Severus replied "and there is nothing you know not!"

"You're a slippery one, however I truly do not know," Phineas replied with folded arms.

"Professor surely you must know something," Hermione finally piped in.

"No, I do not!" the portrait huff and walked out of the side of the frame.

Hermione and Severus apparated to the grand arch with the former feeling defeated. Severus however was quiet and plotting. Draco was already waiting for them and took them back to the campsite location. "I thought that further south we go, the warmer it'll get." he confessed.

"Where's Selena?" Severus asked observing that she was missing.

"She went out and said not to wait up for her," Draco replied, "what did you find out?"

"That Phineas doesn't know anything," Hermione replied dejected that her plan went awry.

Selena apparated back to the campsite only to hear yelling. It seemed that Hermione was giving someone a good scolding. Selena was almost certain that it was Draco. Silently Selena crept closer and entered, Severus raised his head slightly to acknowledge her return.

"Draco can't you even wash a dish!" Hermione admonished.

"How long has this been going on?" selena asked Severus as she sat on the sofa beside him.

"Bout since dinner," he replied looking bored.

"Did you get the info?"

"No, it seems they aren't using the school,"

"I have info though," selena replied triumph as she passed him her package. Severus took it with a curious look and opened it. Inside was a set of Quibblers dedicated to the week that the madman took over.

"It seems you got all the information!"

"I know!" selena replied in monotone.

"Where did you get it?"

"Matters not," selena evaded

"Where did you go?"

"To Whitegream," selena replied.

"Isn't that a prestigious pureblood family?"

"Related to the Blacks, the L'estranges, the Potters, the Longbottoms, and the Weasleys and..."

"It's an influential family related to most of the purebloods,"

"That's where you got the papers?"

"Yeah," she replied as she pulled a newspaper and settled to read ending the conversation. Severus settled back as he too pulled a newspaper and ignored Hermione yelling.

It took two hours before Hermione became hoarse and a further five hours before they completed the stack of newspapers. Eventually all but Draco settled in to sleep. Selena and Hermione took the bottom level of the bunk bed will Severus got the top. Before long both Hermione and Severus were fast asleep but selena stared at the bottom of the top bunk. Silently, she crept out of the bed and joined Draco by the door.

"Why did you allow her to yell at you?" Selena asked as she walked slightly off.

"Because it's true,"

"Yelling wouldn't help,"

"But she was angry and needed to vent," he replied with a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Selena smiled in understanding. "She really wanted to help."

"She is," selena sighed.

"Do you wanted to talk about it?" he asked kindly as she came to stand beside him.

"You wouldn't understand." Selena's monotone response came.

"You're right, I wouldn't understand but uncle sev would," Draco replied.

"I'm going out," selena replied walking away.

"Where are you going?" Draco yelled after her.

"I'll be back before dawn!" selena replied aware that she didn't answer his question. Draco nodded unsure whether to stop her or not.

"So she finally decided to go?" Severus asked as he suddenly appeared by the door. He stood by as he watched her leave. "Why?"

"She went to her parents' house yesterday," Draco admitted. "She belongs to the Whitegream family."

"Watch the camp," Draco nodded as Severus walked over to where she apparated. With a silent spell Severus apparated to where selena had apparated.

Selena wasn't far off from her apparation point. She was standing extremely still as she watched a house burn. Severus spotted a few soft tears rolling down her cheeks. Without thought, he walked over and pulled her into a soft hug. "There wasn't anything to do," he whispered softly wiping away her tears.

"I could have stopped it," Selena's usually soft and airy voice was heavy and full of longing.

"You didn't return for that," Severus replied in his silky baritone.

"No, I didn't" Selena turned to him. Her eyes were blazing with wonder and love as she whispered her next words in her once more airy voice. "I returned to save a remarkable man." Gently she leaned forward and laid a feather soft kiss on Severus' thin lips.

Selena pulled away quickly with stained cheeks. Severus, on impulse pulled her close and kissed her. It was vigorous and full of passion. Selena sighed as his tongue touched her lips and instinct she parted her lips. Severus delved in with delight into her delicious cavern. Together they stood, locked by the lips as a hearty fire burned behind.

Finally Severus pulled away with a trail of saliva hang from her lip. Lightly he reached up and brushed it away. "Severus?" she asked cautiously.  
"That was wrong!" he whispered.

"Please give me a chance when the madman is dead and you're free." selena pleaded. Her chestnut eyes were shining with tears. Severus didn't expect any of that to happen. He had guessed something was wrong but when he saw her staring hopelessly at the house, he acted.

Selena looked hopefully at him. "Tell me what happened," he ordered.

Selena gave an exhausted sigh but decided to tell her tale. "I got a time turner and decided to change the horrible events. That madman won and many were killed" she stated the shortened version in a monotone. "I was born here but I traveled between here and my grandma. Grandma was the one who taught me magic. My parents died this very night and well, I stayed with my grandmother after. When she discover that I could change my appearance at will, in her own words 'she trained me to the best and polished me to fight the world.'" selena gave a dry laugh.

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere in France,"

Selena and Severus watched the building burn to the ground then apparated back to the campsite. True to her word they arrived just before dawn. Without a word to another but in mutual understanding they both headed to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted as she slipped off the bed. "You two seem happy," selena and Severus looked at each with a confused expression.

"What do you want for breakfast?" selena asked Hermione with a blank face.

"The works," Hermione replied happily as she took a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. She dug in cheerfully. Draco was fast asleep on the top bunk. Selena took her plate and headed for the tent flap to keep guard leaving Hermione and Severus to discuss future plans. "Professor, according to this Professor Dumbledore's body and Harry's body is in the ministry."

"But I'm curious, what is it doing there?" Severus replied.

"Do you think they charmed it?" Hermione asked. Her voice and facial expression reflecting her worry.

"Selena, what did the dark lord do with his enemies body?" Severus asked.

"Mostly he destroyed them." selena replied "but with Harry's he hung it in front of Gringotts," selena shuddered.

"Why?" Hermione asked out loud.

"To show he's superior," Severus answered.

"Its sick!" selena replied from by the doorway.

"You saw the pile?" Severus growled.

"Of course! No one would check there for infiltrating enemies," Selena replied casually as if she thought nothing of it.

"You fought against him,"

"No, against Bellatrix!" she spat with obvious distaste. "She's…"

"Okay so why is Harry's body at the ministry?" Hermione asked cutting Selena off.

"As a trap?" Selena suggested with a shrug.

"That could be it." Severus replied with a smile. "Who would want to rescue the boy wonder or the great wizard?" Severus asked sarcastically? He's insane but he's brilliant,"

Hermione frowned at the wordings but Selena shrugged as she reentered the tent. Selena took Severus' and Hermione's plate along with her own to the sink.

So it was decided that the four of them would march into the ministry and recover the bodies of both Albus and Harry. The only reason no one complain, although none of the four liked the plan was because there was no others.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the LOONG wait! I had alot of work to do!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling (although i would love to be), I do not own Harry Potter or Any of the characters or plot.**

**Warning: i can't promise frequent updates**

They had many plans but there was no certain one. The most simplest and most likely to be succeed was just rush in take the bodies and then apparate out. Severus and Selena would blast their way out of there. Hermione and Draco would get the bodies out.

"Seems simple," Draco commented sarcastically. As they got ready to apparate, Hermione, Severus and Draco took polyjuice potion. Hermione now looked like a young girl of seven with yellow blond hair. Severus got the look of a twenty year old man with long blond hair. Draco unhappily became a girl of possibly ten or eleven with black hair. Selena however morphed into a twenty old with straight black hair to match Draco's new one.

"It is," selena replied playing with Draco's new hair.

"Stop it!" Draco growled brushing away Selena's hands from her hair. "Can we go?" he hissed ready to apparate. Severus nodded and the team of four apparated to a spot right outside the phone booth entrance to the Ministry of Magic. All four crammed in and headed for the atrium.

"So where are we going?" Selena whispered to Severus who discretely alerted them to the two bodies chained to the stature in the middle. Hermione stared horrified at the statures while her 'sister' consoled her. "Right here?"

"Right here!" he replied with a scowl. Selena shot him an amused look as she slipped her wand out of her sleeve. "Show or battle?" he asked with a wicked smirk. Selena felt a small shiver but brushed it off.

"Show," she replied pulling a quill out of her pocket. Severus pulled a piece of parchment out of his and together they charmed their objects to chase each other around disrupting everyone passing back. When everyone started to get angry, they then started a mock battle.

"Hey, what do you two think you doing?" An angry voice asked. Out of the corner of the actors' eyes, two known death eaters appeared. Crabbe and Goyle, to be exact, were standing in front a morphed Selena and a polyjuice-d Severus trying to look threatening. Selena smile evilly at them as she paused her battling to face them. Severus and Selena had the same thought as each other. Simultaneously they attacked the witless duo of Crabbe and Goyle.

"_Stupefy!_" they whispered simultaneously both aiming slightly off just so they would dodge. Predictably they did dodge by jumping out of the way.

"You dare attack us?" Crabbe yelled angry as he struggled back onto his feet. Crabbe and Goyle senior was built similarly to their sons and seemed to have the same temperament. They both engaged Severus and Selena in battle. It was almost scary how concise Severus and Selena moved without seriously hurting their opponents. "Avada Kedava!" Crabbe and Goyle yelled continuously. The battle waged for fifteen minutes and drew the battle away from the stature.

Hermione and Draco had climbed up the stature and successfully shrunk both the bodies. Being friends and allies with a potions master has its benefits as they had used a shrinking potion. Draco pocketed the body of Albus Dumbledore while Hermione took her dear friend. Silently the duo crept out of the ministry of magic without the ministry being any wiser.

As agreed, Draco lit a firecracker and headed out. "They're out," Severus stated in a low monotone.

"Death is upon you," Selena paraphrased as she launched in a serious battle of lives. Severus Snape was amazed at the sudden change in the young girl. "_Mille ensium"_ Selena hissed. A thousand small gashes appeared on both Crabbe and Goyle's bodies. Selena retreated into Severus who yanked her into a fireplace and floo-ed out of the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione was clutching at Draco who was halfway between a boy and girl. "He's my best friend." Hermione sobbed. Silently Draco steered them into the tent but then proceeded to wrap her in his embrace.

"Then you will have to avenge him," Draco replied inhaling Hermione's sweet scent.

"Can I really?" She asked blinking away her tears. Draco frowned as he pulled away from her and held her and arm's length away. However his protests were cut short by one single thought that evaded his mind.

'Circe, She's adorable!' he remarked mentally, momentarily losing his tongue. Draco sat there drinking in her features. "I'll protect you Hermione." He stated sincerely "I'll protect you forever." Gently he wiped away her tears and proceeded to kiss her on his forehead.

Hermione was astounded by his actions and words but didn't question it. Instead she proceeded to wrap him in her embrace. Draco wanted to whisper or cooed his feelings to her but was unsure. Here she was carrying her best friend's dead body in the pocket of her jacket cradling in his, Draco's arms as she cried for her dead friend. Not exactly love confession worthy, was it? Draco finally shifted back to his normal body. Hermione wiped away the last of her tears and Draco felt his heart fall the remaining depth of love.

Hermione appreciated Draco's sentiments but felt something more. Silently she surveyed Draco's eyes but they didn't give her the information that she wanted. "Thank you, Draco," Hermione responded as she returned the kiss. Silently they stared at each other but Hermione pulled away to retrieve the enlarging potion. Draco allowed a soft sigh to escape as the heat slipped away from him.

Hermione slowly walked back to him and held out her hand. Taking his time, Draco pulled out Albus's body and laid the doll like figure on the floor. It didn't take to pour the right amount of enlarging potion on the former headmaster's body and return it to the right size. Draco nodded mutely as he crept forward and gently but thoroughly went through the pockets. Meanwhile Hermione was pouring the same potion on Harry's lifeless body. Draco came over to her side to help her. Gently he pushed her off, "Allow me," he whispered as he searched the boy's pockets. Using the same care he had when he searched Albus, Draco extracted everything from Harry's pockets. He never thought that he would treat Potter with this much respect.

"Draco, what's that?" Hermione asked pointing to a golden locket. Draco gave a shrug as he handed it to her. Hermione eased it open and within she found a note. "There's a note."

"What does it say?" Draco asked as his curiosity spiked.

"To the Dark lord,  
I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that one day you meet your match you'll be mortal once more.  
R.A.B" Hermione read. "Who is R.A.B?" but neither of them had an answer for that.

Draco and Hermione took their time examining the objects in both Albus and Harry's pockets since neither owner mind.  
Night slowly crept up on the couple when Hermione began to worry about their fellow friends.

"Where do you think Selena and Professor went?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, Uncle Sev is very powerful. He'll protect them both." Draco's reassurance put her worry to an ease but not completely. "Hermione?" Draco asked carefully after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"After this war, do you think...?"

"That we could be friends?" Hermione guessed. Draco nodded slightly flushed. "Oh, silly we already are!"

It was late in the night and almost morning before Draco and Hermione admitted that Severus and Selena were late. Hermione refused to allow Draco to keep watch while she slept so the two sat in front the tent bundled in Draco's sweater while sipping on cups of hot chocolate.

"Why did you decide to join us?" Hermione asked as snow started to fall.

"To save my family," Draco replied, "why are you here?"

"For many reasons," Hermione answered. "To avenge Harry and all those who died, to protect my family…"

"It's okay," Draco consoled her as he wrapped his arms around her once more. "We will succeed and we will defeat the Dark Lord." Hermione smiled in appreciation to the confidence he showed.

"Thank you," Hermione replied as she returned his hug. Together, they sat by the door and watched the sunrise happy with the warmth that the other provided.

Selena and Severus appeared inside an old shack. Instantly Severus guided her out of the fireplace and out onto a rug. The shack was dusty and the there were cobwebs at every corner. The walls however were bookshelves and covered in books.

"Welcome to the house of my parents," Severus stated with a dry laugh. Selena coughed and dusted herself off. Severus and Selena gently dusted each other off until they found themselves wrapped up into each others' embrace. "Selena," Severus whispered hesitantly but Selena silenced him as her lips crashed onto his. Severus gasped and Selena found her chance. Eagerly, her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her hand found themselves creeping upwards to wrap itself in his hair. Selena's surprised gasp was taken advantage of by Severus who took control over the kiss. Selena was surprised because instead of being the greasy as it looked it was soft but shiny.

Gently Severus led kiss further as his arms slipped down her body to caress her back. Selena moaned into Severus's mouth. Smoothly Selena pulled away with glazed eyes. Without missing a beat, Selena trailed small fluttering kisses down his neck. Severus lightly laid Selena onto the dust covered floor smothering her with his lips. "Severus," Selena moaned as Severus hands reached to caress her front. His lust filled eyes surveyed her. Selena's face became red but her senses returned to her. "Severus," Selena whispered pulling away.

"Selena, you…" Severus asked showing slight confusion.

"Severus, I love you," Selena whispered as she pulled out of his embrace totally only to press her back to the wall. "But, I can't allow you to take me like this," She replied. Severus nodded in understanding. She was right, they couldn't build this relationship on a hot and frenzy kiss. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoping she didn't offend him.

"You shouldn't feel the need to be sorry. Instead, I should be the one to apologize." Severus admitted a bit down casted. "I am sorry Selena." the way in which he said it almost broke her heart.

Selena abandoned her reservations and ran into Severus. Immediately Selena wrapped her arms around it in a comforting way. "It's okay, Severus. It's okay." Severus reluctantly returned her hug. "Severus, please don't feel bad," Selena said trying to comfort him. Severus this time pulled away from her and guided her to her feet.

"Come, I have something to show you," Severus whispered. Together they left the shack and walked out into the cool night.

Draco woke to find himself wrapped around the beautiful bushy haired Gryffindor princess and also covered in a slight blanket of snow. "Good morning, Draco," she whispered as she stared into his eyes.

"Good morning," he murmured "did I wake you?" he asked as he untangled himself from her. It didn't take long before the two stood shivering in the snow.

"Professor Snape and Selena should have returned by now," Hermione whispered as she entered the tent followed closely by Draco. Albus and Harry's bodies were still on the floor and still under the protection of the Statius charm. As on cue, Severus and Selena walked in. "Professor, Selena," Hermione gasped. They were both bright eyed and slightly red but seemed normal enough. "Are you okay?" she asked looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"We are unhurt," Selena replied with a small smile as she moved to the kitchen. "Did you get the Horcrux?" Selena asked as she prepared two plates of food. Severus stooped to examine the bodies lying on the floor.

"No, they didn't have the horcrux but they did have this," Draco replied showing the locket along with the RAB note. "Do you know who RAB is?" Severus glanced at him sharply but Draco instantly took a step back.

"Let me see that note," Severus commanded. Draco complied immediately and handed over the note. Severus read it quickly "RAB is Regulus Atticus Black, he was a death eater. One day he disappeared." Severus stared at the locket in Draco's hand. "That's the Black family locket so it is safe to assume that the horcrux in question is the Slytherin locket," Severus replied.

"We still have to destroy Hufflepuff cup," Hermione pointed out.

"Severus, couldn't we use fiendfire to destroy the horcruxes?" Selena asked handing over the bacon sandwich. "Powerful dark magic would destroy the horcrux."

"True but have you ever used fiendfire?" Severus asked with a slight smirk that caused Selena to shiver.

Selena smile back unabashed, "yes, I have." Selena replied "it uses its wielders emotion to fuel it so it is difficult to control." Selena stated in answer to Severus's unasked question.

Severus gave a small smile. "yes, it could be used." Severus replied. "And it is very difficult and even when using it for potions it is very difficult."

"Then could we destroy all the horcruxes together with it?" Selena asked. Hermione stared at the duo with comprehension and a bit of annoyance.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked herself as she propped herself up to reread Hogwarts, A History. "So when we get the locket of Slytherin then we will destroy the cup?" she asked out loud.

Severus chuckled but then recalled that they had a certain lead. Immediately, he rushed to the pile of newspapers and extracted a particular one. "I believe we know where our next target is." Severus announced holding up the newspapers for everyone to see. There in front was a picture of a pink toad wearing an impressive silver locket with an 'S' on the center.

Selena stared at the paper with a wicked little smile on her face. Severus had a good idea where her mind was but Draco's face reflected unease.

Hermione had picked up on it and could easily figure out the source. "Don't tell me you feel bad for the toad?" Hermione screeched. Draco was in her special squad after all. "She used illegal magic against us!" she yelled.

"Hermione, quiet!" selena hissed clamping a hand over her mouth. "Draco, she is an evil ugly and demented toad! She doesn't deserve your sympathy!"

"If that smile you have is any clue then she does!" Draco's confessed uneasily. Severus agreed with Draco. Selena's initial smile was slightly creepy and he was somewhat glad it wasn't directed at him. What could this lady have done so much so that Selena would smile like that?

Selena's idea was vile and possibly evil but no one dared to tell that to the girl. Partly out of fear but mostly Hermione and Severus wanted to see Umbridge suffer. Mainly the idea involved kidnapping the horrid pink toad and then scaring her in the most horrid way possible.

**Yeah Chapter ten down! Probably two or three more chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, a little prize for my readers! Two chapters in one day! Oh so Lucky**

**Disclaimer: I wish Severus was mine but he is not! Severus Snape and the others belong to JKRowling and she alone!**

Selena stared at the scene around her from an outside perceptive. In blunt truth, they were insane. Just the day before they broke into the ministry and now they did it again Except for the fact they were surrounded by death eaters.

Severus gazed at Bellatrix who was busy gloating over the fact that she had the three most wanted in her grip now.

It didn't take long before Selena, Severus, Draco and Hermione were pointing wands and shooting spells and hexes. Severus immediately engaged Bellatrix and spells flew heavily between them so that death eaters nor Selena, Hermione and Draco could even approach. Draco and Hermione doubled up as the spells flew. Unfortunately, none knew which death eater was who, but then again that was an advantage. Draco dueled against an unknown death eater who seemed to be a one trick pony. All Draco had to do was dodge, duck and dive. Hermione was having better luck than him as she was able to get in a spell once in a while. The atrium was very useful in its columns where the younger two hid behind. Selena however fired off spell after spell only to parry and be parried by whoever she was fighting. If she was honest, she lacked the intent to kill unlike who she was fighting.

Draco finally managed to stun his attacker. Immediately he placed a binding spell and hurried to help Hermione but there were others that broke off. Silently, Hermione summoned her

Patronus and called for help However that created an opening that whoever attacked her could not past up. Hermione's body slammed in Selena's back who immediately placed a shield charm around them.

Hermione's groans were music to Draco's ears that saw what happened.

Selena's attention was elsewhere. Minerva McGonagall had just entered the fray along with Mad-Eyed Moody, Kingsley, and a few other members of the Order of The Phoenix. Selena looked on slightly amazed. The Weasley clan was also present and fighting their own weight.  
"This is like last year!" Hermione moaned.

"We have to get the snake, the locket and whatever was the seventh item!" Selena whispered urgently. "I'm going to get Umbridge!" Selena sped off without even noticing the barrier yet it dispelled the second she was near it.

Hermione wasted no time. All the secret preparations she had done were extremely helpful. It didn't take long before she got revenge and moved onto another target. Hermione joined McGonagall and together they took down a good number.

Draco however found himself in a very sad predicament. He somehow ended up dueling Lucius Malfoy. To be honest in the chaos of bangs and flashes, no one would know the difference between a toenail hex and a lumos charm. No one was paying attention to either Malfoy.

Selena had taken off in a run. She skid to a halt into the lift and headed onto the floor where Umbridge office was located. A simple disillusion spell along with an unlocking spell allowed her access into the office itself. To Selena's great luck, Umbridge was in her chair writing out what Selena guess were reports. Umbridge didn't appear to hear Selena enter. Silently Selena shot a binding charm at Umbridge who jumped as she felt the invisible cords wrap around her.

"What is this? Who's there?" she screeched. Selena almost doubled take as she spoke. She could have sworn that she would have croaked.

"Well, well, well, a little frog is caught in my web," Selena cooed as she approached Umbridge. The bounded woman squinted at her as the shimmer was showed her position. Selena glowed at the woman but she knew her mission. Selena tugged the locket from the frog's neck. "Should I wait to kill you before or after?" Selena asked sarcastically. Selena however waited for the woman to moan before she tore the necklace off. Selena laid the locket on the floor not too far from Umbridge. Selena immediately cast fiendfire after carefully occluding her feelings. The hellish red fire erupted out of her wand. Almost tame-like, the fire edged to the locket and circled around but then like a beast it pounced onto the locket and devoured it. A blood curling scream escaped from the wretched object.

Selena cut the curse fluently as the locked soul in the locket died. With a grim smile, she turned to Umbridge and advanced. Her brown eyes dark as she pulled another object from her robe. It was Hufflepuff's cup. "Do you want to do the honors?" she asked placing it right where the locket was. Selena walked around to where Umbridge sat and wrapped her arms around Umbridge who shrieked. Immediately Selena silenced her and aimed another fiendfire at the cup. Like before the cup melted and like before she picked it up and placed it back in her coat. Selena smiled at the frog lady and she pointed her wand at her. Selena whispered the mindreading incantation to slip into the frog's mind. To say it was ghastly would be like saying the sea is wet. True but still and understatement. Selena swam rapidly through the memories until she reached the one she wanted. Umbridge talking to the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort himself. It wasn't long but stock full of information.

Of course Selena returned to the fight where only two duelers remained. It was Severus against Bellatrix. Neither of them were playing around instead the only sound heard was the crunch of the gravel as well as the murmurs of people. Selena itched to join in and help Severus or just blast Bellatrix apart but there was a job to do. Finding Draco and Hermione was the easy part, what was hard was staring at them waiting for them to come up for air. However they both seemed to be past the physical need for air as they were locked by the lips.  
Impatiently Selena tapped them on the shoulders. "Sorry to break up the love feast but I know where the snake is!" Selena whispered. The two glared at her until her announcement then hurried off to finish off another of Voldemort soul chambers.

Shoving down the urge to save Severus, Selena led Draco and Hermione out of the ministry into the bare alleyway of London streets.

"Where are we heading?" Draco asked.

"Your manor would be where the snake is but we need to find the Ravenclaw item. Its Rowena Ravenclaw diadem." selena replied.

"What about Severus?" Hermione asked fearfully. Selena's eyes gave away a slight sign of both longing and tenderness but it didn't last long before she stuffed it in the back of her mind.

"Don't worry about Uncle Sev," Draco replied not sure who he was trying to appease more. "He's tough and will succeed." Selena's sigh was little to work on so he continued. "He was able to outfox Auntie Bella's entire gang back in Hogwarts."

"we have little time, let's go!" selena commanded. Selena quickly laid out her plan which everyone, even her, agreed was totally reckless. "Understand?" selena asked slightly doubtfully.

"yes, miss!" Draco and Hermione replied to the laughter of all involved. Of course the plan was simple but then again even the most dangerous adventures begin simple.

It was easy to apparate into Hogsmeade but not so easy to get into Hogwarts. Finally Draco and selena agreed with Hermione that it would be easier to crawl through the tunnel connecting the shrieking shack and the whomping willow.

Selena stared at the castle hoping that she would change the future for the better but there was no telling. Instead she followed the bushy haired girl up to the castle where she expressed the wish to visit Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Draco took charge and led then through a series of tunnels and passage ways.

"How did you know about these?" Hermione asked looking around cautiously.

"Shh," Selena whispered stopping abruptly.  
The three listened carefully to the sound of voices filtering through the walls. "That's Not and the Carrows," Draco whispered as he pressed his ear against the aged stone.

"There's more," Hermione whispered with a chill.

"Come on," Aziza whispered leading the way to the Ravenclaw Tower. The aged wall stood at the entrance. 'Can we enter?" Aziza asked making herself known.

"Then answer me this, 'the beginning of eternity,

The end of time and space,

The beginning of the end,

And the end of every place." The wall sang out.

"You have to answer a riddle to enter?" Draco asked looking annoyed.

"Of course, the answer is the letter e," Selena replied cheerfully. The wall slid apart and the three enter.

Selena pointed to a stature in the middle of the tower. "That's the lost diadem of Ravenclaw." She stated then turned to face away from them. "Helena, are you here?" Selena asked.  
Out of a wall, a pale translucent lady floated towards the three gathered. "What does a Ravenclaw like yourself, need from me?" The specter's wispy voice came.

"Isn't she the Gray Lady?" Hermione whispered.

Selena nodded but kept eye contact with the ghostly lady. "I know all about you," Selena whispered. "About your mother and about that," she gave an discrete nod to the diadem "but only you are brilliant enough to hide it," Selena continued. Draco realized what she was doing.

"Of course, even the Great Rowena Ravenclaw could not find your hiding place," Draco added.

"No, mother was smart but not as clever as I," the spector replied proudly. It took a few more minutes before the three were heading back to the tunnel with a location in mind.

"so we are going in Albania to look at every tree there?" Draco asked sarcastically. As they exited the shrieking shack. He stood and helped Hermione out of the tunnel.

"I guess that's the plan," Hermione replied looking up to see the blacken skies with a forlorn expression.

"Has anyone been to Albania?" Selena asked also looking at the sky. "this better work," Selena sighed when none answered. she closed her eyes and thought deeply of Albania. With a loud pop, Selena disappeared.

Selena disapparated with a loud pop to see miles and miles of dense forest. How were they going to find a small silver tiara here?

Selena apparated back to find Hermione and Draco surrounded by death eaters. Without warning she joined the fray but Hermione and Draco seemed to be handling themselves well since two of the death eaters were sporting nasty wounds. Without a word, she threw herself into the fray after finding a safe tree to hide behind. Hermione and Draco had taken down enough death eaters that the reminding was thin and few as well as cautious. Without warning Hermione gather Draco's arm and apparated away. Selena struck the reminders with stupefy spells and carefully obligated their memory. Now instead of just finding the diadem of Ravenclaw she had to find Hermione, Draco and Severus. She allowed herself a moment's rest as she leaned against the fence of the shrieking shack.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and apparated for the first location in her head, her parents' house. This proved to be both a good and a bad idea. It was good because no one would look for them there but bad because of the sight they met. The front door was kicked opened with blood stains on the steps. Hermione stared at it in shock. Draco however surveyed his surroundings. The street was deserted and if he watched muggle cinema he might have expected tumbleweed to blow across the road. The bushes and shrubs were dry like they haven't been watered in years rather than the five weeks since school adjourned. The pavement was cracked and the air was smothering hot as the heat waves rolled off the roads.

"What happened here?" he asked holding his wand slightly tighter. the Slytherin inched to the open door way expecting anyone to burst out of the house any minute. However no one did. The hallway was dimly lit by the sunlight outside. A few of the incandescent bulbs were shattered on the floor. A bloody smear painted the hallway into the living room. The sofa was over turned and the pillow fluff was completely settled on the floor. The china that hung on the walls were disarrayed or half broken on the floors.

A shrilled scream erupted in a distant part of the house but Draco recognized the voice as Hermione's. That fact however caused his legs to work even faster. Within seconds, with speed inhumanely possible, his arms circled around the sobbing girl while his voice was busy cooing softly to her. His words were incoherent but it didn't matter nor did it matter that Hermione's tears were soaking his shirt. Her hands fisted his shirt and her head sank lower into the crook of his neck. Gingerly, Draco rubbed her hair unsure of what else to do.  
Draco kneeled with the sobbing Hermione for more than an hour so that he lost feeling in his legs and toppled over with her still clinging to him. Silently Draco performed the humanio revelio spell and the spell showed that they were all alone.

Aziza apparated back to the long forgotten campsite with exhaustion weighting on her. Severus was nowhere in sight. Should she go to the ministry and try to find him? She asked herself. Hermione and Draco were who-knows-where and she was exhausted and running on pure adrenaline and weakening will power. Without a second thought on warding the tent, she dropped into the couch and fell asleep.

Selena dreamt restlessly but her sleep was undisturbed. Rather changes were happening around her that she wasn't aware of. While she slept, Voldemort was having a bit of a staffing problem. It would be helpful if any other death eater had a bit of knowledge of potions but they didn't and he was forced to allowed the injured to heal and only the most dire were feed healing potions. The former included most of his fighting force. It was a hard blow the four had struck onto the tyrant reign but Voldemort wasn't backing down. He would take them all out.

Aziza woke to darken skies and moonlight. The clearing the camp was located in was silent that not even a leaf stirred. Aziza couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid. No one returned over the night. She chided herself for falling asleep without checking the conditions of the wards. Selena secretly hoped that someone would return so that she could prepare breakfast for more than one. O:-) silently she moved around the small kitchen frying Bacon. Selena made a bacon sandwich and headed outside of the tent.

Severus wielded his wand as he and Bellatrix dueled. Spell met spell, hex met hex and jinx was dodged. It was an easy pattern to keep track of unless you were a spectator which meant that you be running from the circle the two expert combat specialist had created. The air in the atrium was charged with shear hate, anger and killing intent. Severus reflected Bella's dark curse with a spell of his own design and dove under a fallen pillar where he set an exploding spell.

Severus was well aware that his comrades had left to go after the other horcruxes although he was slightly angry; he knew that there was no way to get out of Bellatrix's radar. The woman was bloody vengeful and cruel. She had killed her last male cousin, she hunted down Tonks like a hawk and quite angry that Harry had gotten her inheritance. Well, with Harry dead, it may be hers again.

A loud pop sounded behind him and a familiar figure jumped into the duel beside him. "Bombada!" The chestnut haired girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Semptasempa!" Severus cursed allowing the deadly cutting spell to wield beside the blasting spell.

"Sorry, I'm late professor!" She whispered as she dodged the familiar yet deadly green light.

"Five points from Ravenclaw," he joked under his breath as he carefully led Bella to the fallen column. He hoped that Selena would stay away from it. Almost as she has read his thoughts she got behind Bella and backed her into the very same column.

"Two points to Slytherin!" Selena yelled and two seconds later, Bellatrix was unconscious on the floor with marble chunks in her hair. Uncharacteristically, Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where are the others?" He asked striding over quite energetically. Selena's face grew slightly redder.

"We got split up in hogsmeade."

Severus sighed.

Selena looked around and was amazed at the carnage surrounding her. All around were unconscious or dead death eaters and ministry officials. Arthur Wesley was still engaged in battle with a hooded death eater and a few more aurors selena recognized were dueling and successfully defeating voldamort's minions. "Sorry we left you over the night," Selena whispered pulling a second bacon sandwich from her cloak and handing it to him. "The fifth one is in Albania, I think." Severus nodded but instead of apparating he took her hand and led her though the chaos that surrounded them onto the busily yet unaware streets of London. Selena followed not sure what Severus was planning but she bet that he wasn't planning on going to Albania.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly as she sped up to walk along aside him. Severus didn't answer even when he slowed down to cross the busy road. Slowly the crowds died down and they reached a small crook gurgling smelly water as it sloshed along playfully. Selena sweep a hand through her hair and pulled it into a ponytail once more.

Finally Severus decided to answer her. "To a place where magic will be easily found but hard to summon." Selena didn't understand what Severus was getting at but she didn't ask. Severus silently took her hand and apparated. Severus's face was twisted in concentration but Selena just closed her eyes and allowed her power to flow with Severus.

They appeared in a clear field.

"do you have the diadem?" Selena asked. Her voice barely above a whisper. Instead of answering, Severus pulled out a tiara.

"How should we destroy it?" Severus mused quietly as he dropped it to the ground. Selena watched quietly as he pulled out his wand and ignite the diadem with fiendfire. Within minutes the tiara was a crumpled piece of metal. Selena levitated the destroyed diadem into a bag.

"Just the madman and his snake now," Selena said as Severus grabbed her hand ready to apparate to their tent.

~~ee~~

Draco apparated Hermione back to the tent and held her as she cried. He understood her feeling but said nothing as she sobered. "I'm foolish!" she moaned. Draco handed her a cup of tea and encourage her take a sip. He had tipped a bit of calming potion into it. "I should have listened to Professor, my parents are gone!" she moaned.

"It's not your fault!" Draco said softly.

"Still, I was foolish to think they would be safe."

"Hermione, you could have another family!"

"How so?"

"What about mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"After the war," Draco sat her up and pulled out a small velvet box. "Hermione?" Hermione jumped as she spotted the box.

"Draco?" She asked startled.

"Hermione, After the war…would you marry me?" he asked, looking at her with a faint blush across his pale cheeks. Hermione stared at him in disbelief. This was the boy who tormented her in her early years of magic. Then by fourth year, he stopped troubling her and started to avoid her. In fifth year, she was well aware that he kept most of the investigation squad running in circles while she, Ron and Harry conducted their army. and sixth year, everything was too confusing to figure out.

But what about Ron. She was expected to be with him. Then again, he was with Lavender! Harry was dead, her parents were dead and she had nothing else to hold onto. Draco was very nice to her. Hermione thought of what had happened since they went on this whole adventure.

"Of course, Draco," Hermione replied. Draco beamed at her. Hermione felt her heart stop at the break taking beauty in his smile. Hermione turned red as Draco slid the green and gold ring onto her finger as he placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips

Both were busy staring in their significant other's eyes and probably deeping engrossed when a loud pop sounded and caused both to jump. Scrambling for their wands they hurried out of the tent, ready to attack.

**Dont kill me but yes, He proposed but not on one knee!**

**Come on, It's Draco Malfoy! Can't expect anything better when on the run.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Very long wait wasn't it.**

**I'm sorry but studying for exams is tough and this became a stress easier along with my headful of other ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, settings, and such. The only thing that may or may not belong to me is the character Selena, which I will drag though hell, back and round again just for my own fleeting happiness and may be a few reviews.**

**H**ermione was first to lower her wand. "Where did you go?" She asked curiously as the group headed inside the tent.

"We destroyed the fifth horcrux." Severus answered.

"How?" Hermione asked. Selena slipped away to the kitchen and began making tea. "What's left now?"

"Just the snake," Severus replied collecting his own cup and sitting on the sofa.

"And the madman!" Selena added as she sat down cross legged on the floor.

"So how are we going to confront him?" Draco asked. Hermione looked perplexed. "We will need more than four to fight him and the rest of the death eaters!"

"We should call in the order," Hermione suggested.

"We should, but that's not enough people yet." Selena pointed out.

"There's the auror division to call on!" Severus stated his eyes on Draco. Hermione was watching the pair of them closely. "However before we plan war, Draco what do you intend to do about your family's safety?"

Draco paled slightly. "I've been thinking about that and what I got so far is out right asking them."

"That's not going to work!" Selena replied softly. Draco turned his steel grey gaze on her daring her to say why. "In the future, they were given the choice and they died for it!" Selena continued unabashed.

Silence reigned supreme until Draco's bellow destroyed it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He yelled pointing his wand at Selena who leapt to her feet but didn't respond to the assault.

"He died, in the future before I left!" Selena responded quietly.

"Lucius will be dead," Severus mused. Draco turned his glare to him. "When?"

Selena took a deep breath. "I wouldn't know anymore but I seriously doubt it!"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Selena gave a reluctant snicker. "I came to change the future and I have been doing just so, the future is no longer the one I came from." Selena admitted and turned to Draco. "The madman still has use for your father so he would still be alive." Selena states before sitting back down. Severus was the only one who noticed that she never meet anyone of their eyes during her testimony.

"Why did my father died?" Draco asked softly after he pocketed his wand. A small sigh escaped from Selena.

"The madman was furious as his prisoners escaped and his very favorite died." She gave a dried laugh.

"He lost two very important generals that night." Draco caught a glimmer of Selena's face; it looked haunted, and lonesome.

Hermione stared in shock. "So he died because he had a tantrum?"

"That's how he works," Severus replied softly.

"Still how are we going to kill him?" Selena asked trying to change the topic before they dragged her ghosts out.

"He's using the Malfoy manor as headquarters, couldn't we kill him there?" Draco asked. Hermione paled.

"We are just four you know," Selena pointed out again. "There's the aurors and then the order but we still may be outnumbered."

The other three pondered on her words and spent the sleepless night bantering over a proper plan.

"How long does it take it plan a battle?" Hermione asked irritated from her position on the ground. With a groan she stretched out on the rug, with Draco surveying her thoroughly. Selena didn't notice but Severus observed as Draco's eyes lingered here and there on Hermione's hourglass figure.

Severus's smirk however caught Selena's attention. "Severus, do you have a plan?" Severus turned his gaze on her and his smirk intensified. Selena couldn't help but blush and hurriedly grabbed the nearest paper to disappear behind it.

"I believe it's time for bed." Severus announced sternly. "I'll keep watch!" None of the campers protested. Severus was the oldest with the most experience and most knowledge on Lord Voldamort's thoughts and Bellatrix's battle plan. They climbed into the bunk beds. Draco took the bottom bunk leaving Selena and Hermione to share the top one.

~~EE~~

It was a long time before the group got all the details organized and everyone informed. All that they needed to do is execute it. Severus sighed as he leaned back in the comfy couch in the Weasley's home. It felt weird sitting in the Weasley's home of all places but that was the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. With Sirius and Harry dead, Bellatrix being the oldest of the Blacks owned Grimmauld Place. Selena didn't look too comfortable but her eyes had a faraway look in it that made Severus think that she was remembering something she rather not. Hermione stood outside with the rest of the order while Draco paced in front of the fireplace absorbed in serious thought.

"Is this it?" He asked slightly on edge that he had his wand confiscated when he arrive. Severus and Selena didn't like the situation either. Both Draco and Severus were responsible for Albus Dumbledore's death and Selena had just given the Order some serious truths to deal with.

"Does it matter anymore?" Selena asked finally returning to this plane. "The horcruxes are destroyed and we are essentially free. We've fought long and hard."

"But these people are supposed to be the light! Why can't they trust us?" Draco asked finally sitting down.

"Have you given us" started a red hair freckled boy. "Any reason to trust you?" finished his twin. "And what's up with Hermione?" asked the first. "Finally got her head screwed on right?" Fred completed with a look of satisfaction. "That's good."

Selena smirked as she watched how much attention Draco paid the exchange. "Fred, George, what are they talking about so long?" Selena asked with her head cocked to one side.

"Depends on whom…you're referring too!" Fred and George replied completing each other sentences but Selena was at a lost to say who was who.

"The order, what are they planning to do with us?" Selena clarified. Fred and George exchanged glances but at the same time, Arthur Weasley entered.

He looked around with a frown. "We lost Ginny, Harry and Bill was attacked by Greyback. Dumbledore is dead. There is no chance this plan will work. Even if we can be sure, why should we trust you?" Arthur announced. "The order wishes you…well, to restrain you and ask a few more question."

Draco paled further at this but Selena gave a slight nod. "What about Hermione?" She asked however Mad-eye Moody, Lupin and Tonks entered. Severus and Selena realized what was happening and allowed themselves to be bound by magical ropes. Draco on the other hand fought back. Moody grabbed Draco and pulled him outside. Severus and Selena followed Tonks, Lupin and Arthur.

Severus, Selena and Draco were dropped into chairs next to an already bound Hermione. Severus and Hermione looked at the hardened and angry faces of people who were their friend, who knew for their hardships, their fears and their insecurities. There was Fleur Delacour and her Husband to be, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Ron Weasley.

Severus didn't look any of them in the eye yet Selena didn't mind. She was looking at each of them optimistically. Draco was trembling. Alastor was the first to speak after a long while staring at the each of the four. His blue eye quivered between the four of them but the normal one fixed on Draco. "Now, now, now, why should we trust the one who lead death eaters into Hogwarts?" Alastor asked. He turned his attention to Severus. "A seasoned spy? Albus may have thought you were trust worthy. How are we to know that you're not trying to lead us into a trap?" Alastor's eye shifted to Hermione. "Harry said that he was 'up to something' and no one cared to investigate?" Hermione didn't respond but shot Ron a pointed glare while Alastor turned both his eyes on Selena who didn't help the situation by turning her hair dark blue. "And what proof do you have? Tales of the future that we don't know? You could be making it up for all we know."

Alastor had convincing points against Severus, Draco and Selena but not against Hermione. The four under prosecution wasn't the only one who picked it up. "Alastor, you can't blame Hermione for not following Harry's suspicions. He had many misplaced ones in the past and according to Sirius, he was obsessing over it." Remus pointed out softly.

"Then who are we interviewing first?" Shacklebolt broke in.

"How about the death eater that had Albus fooled?" Moody asked with a predatory smile. The rest of the order nodded their consent and Moody hauled Severus to his feet. Tonks, Shacklebolt and Arthur went with him. Selena, Hermione and Draco didn't see where they went. Hagrid, Bill and Charlie remained to watch them whereas the remaining order members left.

Selena leaned back in her chair as best as she could with her hands tied behind her and settled in for a long wait however Draco wasn't looking so good and Hermione was concerned.

**I promise not to paint the order in a bad light but they had just lost so many how could they trust this group?  
But there is a certain animosity that would exist behind the aurors and the death eaters (regardless if they retired/quit) and I want it to be seen. **


	13. Chapter 13

Selena waited with Draco and Hermione yet she was the only one who didn't show any tension as she chatted easily with Hagrid and Charlie about Dragons. Hermione marveled at her ability to remain calm and at the same time have fun or appear to have fun.

"But Hagrid, Horntails are deadly even to the most skilled wizards." Charlie Weasley. "It takes about five or six of us to stun one."

"But a manticore is even harder to handle." Selena pointed out.

"Ever' beastie needs ta be cared for." Hagrid replied refusing to accept that they were unable to be domesticated.

Finally, Mad-eye moody returned. The normal eye was focused on Draco while the other rolled rapidly around in its socket. Seen was the first to look up. "Good evening Professor, which one of us have you come for?" Selena asked a bit too cheery.

Moody's gruff voice broke the spell of calmness that Selena had managed to weave with Hagrid and Charlie's help. "I'll be taking the twitch boy." Draco was dragged to his feet by the scoff of his neck.

The remaining four watched with ill-concealed horror as Moody led the boy away. Hermione groaned and slumped further in her seat while Selena paled.

"What dey doin ta d poor ting?" Hagrid said voicing everyone thoughts out loud. Charlie tried to restart the conversation but no one's heart was in it.

The mood became completely desolated as the sun sank and the female prisoners were dragged back in. The Weasley clan was there but only the younger ones, and their parents. Ron made a point to stare angrily at Hermione but Selena keep Hermione in conversation although she didn't fail to notice Ron's anger. There was no aurors at dinner but Mrs. Weasley sent food for them. Selena didn't say anything but she was getting worried.

After dinner, Fred and George decided to watch the prisoners. Selena smirked; she had a plan for the pair of pranksters.

The Weasley twins thought it was time to amuse their prisoners but Selena had a slightly different thought in mind.

"Fred, George, I believe you two just love pranks!" Selena whispered. "Ever tried making a person crossed eyed? Or twisting their fingers? Or think they are being followed?" selena asked and knew from the shared look between the identical man, she had them hooked.

"What do you want?" one asked.

"We're not freeing you!" the other stated.

"Or giving you information!"

"Or letting you trick us!" the second finished.

Selena smiled. "Actually, I do want information but it's about the ministry," she stated.

"Selena, what are you getting at?" Hermione asked finally getting involved.

"Last time, the ministry was eating out of the madman's hand." She replied sorrowfully. "Also," Selena added staring at Hermione pointedly, "I believe you have some bridges to cross?"

Hermione chanced a glance at Ron who was in the kitchen under orders from his mother to help clean up. "Could you set it up?" Hermione asked the twins who smirked at each other and nodded.

The twins finally put their plan into action after many of the Weasleys went to sleep. Creeping into Ron's room was easy, casting a silencing charm was easy but ensuring he remained so wasn't. Ron was levitated into the twin's room which had a number of silencing charms on it. Hermione sat in the middle of the room, unbound as the boys arranged their brother comfortably on a second chair. Neither participant had their wands, only Forge and Gred had theirs. Selena was still tied to a chair in the living room.

"_Rennervate_" Fred whispered forcing Ron to awake. "Ronnie-kins!" George crackled "we have someone who wants a few word with you." the twins stated mockingly. They were enjoying this too much!

"Hello Ronald," Hermione said recognizing her cue. "I believe we have important issues to deal with."

"Mione?" He asked stupidly. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione, although she too was still bound to her chair, smiled at his insolence. "What do you mean? Don't you remember I was at dinner, while you glared at me?"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I enlisted your older and wiser brothers to help you see things my way."

"But Mione, I love you! Why would I not see things your way?" The twins snickered in the background as Ron spoke. He threw them a dirty look but he still did not see how he dug his own grave.

"You Love me?" Hermione asked. She desperately wanted to tackle him and show just how much thought of him. "Ronald, do not lie to me!" she hissed in a Snape like way that made him jump and his eyes widened. "You loved me while you frolicked with Lavender Brown? You loved me when you was trying to control my life?"

"Mione, what are you talking about?" Ron asked clearly confused. The twins shook their head in disbelief and decided that they should enlighten Ron before Hermione lost her temper.

"Ron, it's rather simple," Fred began.

"You don't deserve Hermione." George concluded.

Ron stared at his brothers, his head following them as they spoke. However even as their words hung in the air, his head continued as if he was watching a ping pong match. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" he yelled angrily.

"Ronald, we, whatever we have, it's over!" Hermione whispered. "I would prefer if we remain friends." Ron was stunned. He couldn't understand what Hermione was saying. She didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Mione, you can't be serious?" Ron spurted. The twins had to visibly restrain themselves on that one. "Hermione, I love you! I want to be with you!"

Hermione allowed herself a chuckle. "No Ron, you have Lavender. Stay with her and be happy. I already have someone I want to be with." Hermione stated softly. "Fred, George, Can I return, please?" She asked. Fred nodded and casted a levitating charm. George opened the door and Fred returned the girl to the living room but Selena wasn't there. George appeared a few more minutes and stood beside Fred as Hermione sobbed in her bound state.

~~~E Selena E~~~

Selena looked on silently as Fred and George settled in to prank Ron. They took Hermione, still bound to their room and Selena wished her luck. Neither returned and Selena sat to wait in silence. About ten minutes later, Selena couldn't tell since the only clock showed the family's welfare rather than the time, Alastor Moody came in to collect her. "Well, Miss Cytress, The judge will see you now." He wisecracked.

Selena stayed quiet as Moody dragged her out of her seat and into the makeshift interrogation room. Severus and Draco was no way to be seen. Tonks, Shacklebolt and Arthur were waiting in comfortable chairs. Moody tied Selena into a stiff back wooden chair. "Okay then, ready to explain everything?" Shacklebolt stated.

"Then name, age, status," Moody stated placing a vial of clear liquid and a glass of water in front of her. "do you want it in water or just so?" he asked.

"I'll take it in water, thanks." Selena replied with a smile. Arthur poured three drops into the glass of water and helped Selena drink it down. "Selena Cytress Whitegleam, twenty-nine, and pure blood: Metamorphmagus and time traveler."

"We can't doubt the story now," Tonks whispered but she rose her voice to address Selena. "How did you become a metamorphmagus? It is very rare."

Selena sigh, "Your grandmother, Druella Black formally Rosier, had a brother, Evan Rosier, death eater. Rosier raped my great- great grandmother, and she got pregnant. You would know Cecilia Cytress Scarlet, my grandmother and my guardian." Selena replied with a growl, her eyes flashing in shame and strangely there was also pride.

"Yes there is a Cecilia and she is in France." Shacklebolt replied. Selena nodded.

"She is a French auror who just resigned as she now has to care for her orphan granddaughter." Selena attested.

"You're a time traveler?" Moody asked skeptical of that note. "How did you do it?" Selena smirked and turned to look at Moody who focused both his eyes on her.

"What does your magical eye see in my left breast?" Selena asked with her smirk fully in place. The three males present focused on her chest but Tonks looked thoughtful.

"There is some sort of metallic object." Moody replied.

"You could create pockets in your body to conceal items." Tonks stated looking ecstatic. "How do you do it?"

Selena grinned happily. "I could and many wouldn't be looking for something hidden in the body itself. However it's barely enough to keep a wand in plus it moves. The objects change position all the time." Selena finished with a sigh.

Tonks looked fascinated. "I can't do that? How do you do it? I never tried. Could you teach me?"

"Enough!" Moody snapped, "You could chat later!" He grumbled and turned to Selena. "What is that thing?"

"It's a time turner." She replied. "I don't know how Ma got it but it's mine now and I used it." Selena related her tale of traveling back into the past.

"Why did you return?" Arthur asked looking curious.

"Because I have to change the future," Selena whispered.

"What happened in the future?" Shacklebolt asked. Selena gasped finally feeling the Veritaserum. Her mental barriers were feeling pressure from the truth serum.

Selena sighed, she knew she would have to relay her tale at some point. "Could I have a request?" Selena ground out.

"Depends," Arthur replied softly as the other three in the room nodded.

"Can you bring Severus in? I promised I would tell him." Selena confessed. Moody nodded and Tonks returned with a grumbling Severus who was then bound onto a similar chair. "okay, It's a long story. The ultimate beginning was when Hogwarts was invaded but grandma said it was the year Harry Potter stepped foot into the Wizarding World."


	14. Chapter 14

**Back and Round Again ch 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Severus or Any of the other Harry Potter Characters. Selena is all mine in her imperfect ways and complete flaws.**

**Author: xX-Blue. Nymph-Xx**

**~~EE~~**

"Okay, It's a long story. The ultimate beginning was when Hogwarts was invaded but grandma said it was the year Harry Potter stepped foot into the Wizarding World." Selena stated. Her voice was a flat monotone. "The madman, He-who-must-not-be-named, struck first. He tried to steal the sorcerer's stone. Harry Potter stopped him. The second year, the chamber of secrets was opened and Harry Potter closed it. The third year, a mass murderer escaped, I don't know what Harry Potter had to do with that. Fourth year, against all rules Harry entered the Triwizard Tournament. Unfortunately, the madman got to Potter and murdered him but it was also revealed to the world that he was back. The Ministry was their first target. In sixteen years, they got control of the Ministry of Magic. They made the resistance, in any form, extinct. Albus Dumbledore, he fell. He died two years after Harry did and that wounded the spirit of the rest of the world. The Boy-who-lived and the Great Albus Dumbledore were dead and gone.

They extended their reign to the entire European continent. To Spain, to India and to Russia, it spread and he had everyone under his power. His loyal servants and those who showed their devotion to his cause were rewarded to the spoils of the war, in order words. They got slaves, every single one of them. Any muggleborns that they didn't kill, any half bloods that survived, and any pureblood blood traitors were given as slaves. The death eaters choose some and some were given to the madman's prized death eaters from the madman himself. The world was in chaos and there was no peace. Grandmother thought that the madman was invincible and the only way to stop him was to prevent him from existing." Selena concluded with her eyes closed and tears flowing done her cheeks.

Alastor, Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur and Severus stared at the girl in shock. They knew they were going to hear a farfetched story but not a horror tale such as that.

Alastor however found that Selena's tale was miraculously incomplete. "You were six when Albus died. Why didn't you and your grandmother come to the past?"

Selena lowered her head and shook it. "Grandma died when I was eleven. The legal adult age was reduced to fifteen. After that you pledge or become a slave." She answered.

"A slave? What do you mean?" Tonks asked not sure if she wants an answer.

"A plaything for the death eaters" she said softly, "It kinda like a master slave thing."

Arthur looked troubled and disgusted and so did Kingsley but he was looking at it from a typical point of view. "It could be taken for granted that you were forced to be a slave as well?" Kinsley asked in a neutral tone. Severus frowned but looked at Selena expectantly. She nodded in response. "Who was it?"

Selena's face wasn't visible but Severus got the impression that she was smiling. Alastor also recognized the change in body language. "My master?" She scoffed. "He was a remarkable man, much kinder than that of the other slaves." Selena confessed. "He was a good man. I was never taken advantage of." She whispered secretly.

Alastor nodded but was stopped by Arthur. "Miss Whitegream, who was the one…"

"Don't worry about my master. It doesn't matter." Selena said interrupting him. "The madman, he created things to keep him alive and we have destroyed it all."

"What did you-know-who make?" Alastor asked.

Severus decided to answer the question. "The Dark Lord created Horcruxes, artifacts that he infused with part of his soul. These ensure that he does not die."

The investigators looked grim. "Did you destroy it?"

"We destroyed all but one." Selena answered in a soft tone.

"What do you mean 'all but one'?" Kingsley asked.

"The Dark Lord created seven horcruxes." Severus answered to the Horror of the aurors.

"You can't be serious! To create one is bad enough, but seven!" Arthur said in shock but he knew it to be true.

Alastor and Kinsley nodded but Tonks looked upset. "But to sever your soul like that?" She asked disgusted.

"Since when the Dark Lord cares for that sort of thing?" Severus replied with a sarcastic tone.

Alastor looked curious but his mind was following a new trend. "Whitegream, why did you choose to return when you were twenty?"

Selena smiled. "There were too many deaths close to home." Selena stated softy.

"Who died?" Tonks asked equally softly.

Selena closed her eyes. "You did," Selena replied softly. "Severus, Alastor, Mrs. Weasley, Arthur…you were a slave to Bellatrix. Only Ginny survived. She was the slave of …I'm not sure. There was so many on his side. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Yaxley…"

"What about your master?"

"He died… protecting me." It was said in a soft silent voice. Selena looked a bit pass Severus' ear. "He was a good man, despite his flaws." Selena looked unhappy.

"Do you have all the information you need?" Selena asked. "Where is Draco?" Severus perked up but he still found that something was off with Selena.

"He is fine, but in a different room." Alastor admitted with a chuckle.

"What have you been doing with him?" Severus asked suddenly suspicious. Selena as well narrowed her eyes at the retired auror.

"Nothing to harm the boy, Snape!" he retorted with a sly grin.

"Do you trust us?" Selena asked point blank. Severus looked surprise at the question. "We gave you all the information you wanted. Will you consider our offer?" Selena finished.

Alastor, Arthur, Nymphadora and Kingsley shared a confused look. They had to conference. "The order would need to speak." Arthur Weasley answered. Alastor released Selena and Severus and showed them were Draco was.

"You will be locked in here until we talked it over." Alastor said indicating to the room were Draco laid motionless face down. Selena didn't hear Alastor as she ran to Draco's side. Immediately feeling his pulse, she sighed. He was alive but the pulse was slightly faster than what she expected.

"Draco?" Selena whispered. "Moody! What did you do to him?" Selena yelled. Her eyes blazed angrily yet she cradled Draco in her arm protectively. Severus raised an eyebrow but turned to Alastor expectantly.

Moody chuckled but Selena glared angrily at him. "He's just unconscious." Selena looked doubtful.

Severus nodded and slammed the door on Alastor. Quietly he knelt beside his godson and stroked his silvery hair as he handed a very familiar wand over to Selena. He had stolen back the wands. "You know we are fighting a losing battle with them right." He stated as he worked his magic to arouse Draco. Draco came around slowly until he recognized who he was with.

"Selena?" He whispered sorely. "Severus?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly. Draco sneered and brushed off her helping hand. "We have to get out of here." Selena stated already formulating a plan. "Moody had the door closed but…can we..."

Severus tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. "No he locked it." Selena sighed but nodded.

"Now we wait," She whispered as she pulled her knees to her chest only to rest her head on them. Severus stared at her after a while but decided not to ask her but the confusing trail she left under the Veritaserum.

**~~EE~~**

**Well, well, well… we have Selena's past and what Selena is trying to prevent. Severus and Alastor found something missing in Selena's explanation.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back and Round Again Ch 15**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, they are all JKRowling, and I'm just playing with her toys.**

**It's finally boiling down to a close. This is the end.**

**~~EE~~**

Severus checked Draco over and although there were a few bruises, he was in good condition. "Selena?" Draco murmured moving closer.

Severus's attention shifted to them but he continued to stare at the back of his eyelids. "Selena?" Selena raised her head slightly and looked at him through damp eyelashes. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. She gave a dry chuckle.

"I'm fine, Draco," she replied. "Just tired." She added to relieve him of his doubt. Draco nodded knowing that he wouldn't get the truth out of her and left her by herself.

Severus walked slowly around the room inspecting the walls most likely looking for a weak spot. He completely circled the room twice but found no niche or hole. Without a word he folded his long legs beneath him and sat beside Selena. The time traveler tensed when Severus approached her.

"We could apparate, you know." Severus whispered.

Selena shook her head but Severus waited for Selena to explain. "We have to show our trust."

Severus nodded then waited for Selena to relax once more. "Are you willing to reveal what you concealed?" he asked quietly.

Selena's head shot up as she fixed him with a startling glare. Selena stared at Severus a bit longer as she considered her words carefully, "I thought it might have been obvious."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Who was your master?" He whispered tentatively.

The time traveler gave a dry chuckle that scare the wizard. "My master?" She asked as if it was the funniest thing in the world but suddenly the door was yanked open and a body was shoved inside.

Draco was the first to react. "Hermione!" He cried scooping her up in his arms.

"Draco," she whispered faintly clutching his shirt. Her eyes were puffy and her eyelashes heavy with tears. Her body shook with suppressed sobs. Draco pulled her into his lap and caressed her with soft kisses.

"They will be happy together." Selena whispered in a heavy voice. "Severus."  
The ex potion professor looked at her and was soon had his hand hanging limply around her shoulders.

The couples stayed like that until Alastor Moody opened the door to the barn and told them the Order was ready to hear their appeal. Severus nodded and followed Alastor out of the small room. Draco, Hermione and Selena followed their potions teacher into the burrow.

Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Hestia Jones, Fred and George Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Ron Weasley stared at them as they entered.

Hermione moved closer to Draco when she spotted Ron. Draco smirked as he slipped his hand into hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Molly looked impassive but the twins were grinning and teasing Ron silently.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward looking fatigued. "We, the Order of the Phoenix, agree with you and we will fight with you." Draco looked faint but nodded in agreement with Severus, Selena and Hermione. "However, we will need to further plan and organize."

"We understand," Severus replied softly, "we'll also lend our support in the planning process."

Selena smiled as she realized that they were going to do as she had asked. However at the same time her gut felt heavy. This was it. All her troubles were over. She had gone to the past as her grandmother wanted; she had overseen the healthy romance that Draco had wanted with Hermione rather than the master and slave relationship they had; she had gathered the resistance together and the snake would soon be defeated yet she felt something was missing.

The battle went smoothly with Molly Weasley and her husband removing most of the madman's major pieces and surprisingly Neville Long bottom killing Lord Voldemort while Draco saved Hermione from Nagini by cutting her head off. Of course the duo disappeared from sight shortly after the battle had been completed.

Of course it was no surprise when Severus cornered Selena in an alcove then in a month's time Draco, Hermione, Severus and Selena had a double wedding on one of their camp grounds.

"Let's hope happily ever after last forever." Selena whispered as she fell to Severus's lips.

**The End!**

**Tell me what you think! **

**I know it finished in a rush but I wanted it to end.**


End file.
